The Three Musketeers
by Kagami Kyoji
Summary: A retelling of the original GSD, and sequel to What might have been. Please RnR! Update: New Chapter 15 up see 'Afterthoughts' for details...
1. Armoury One

Note: Don't own anything here.

C.E. 73. It was more than a year since the treaty of Junius Seven was signed. So far, there had been peace, but how long would it last?

Athrun Zala was a little nervous. Although he was now regarded as a senior Red Coat, somehow, he didn't find it appropriate to share his experiences with a graduating class of redcoats who were only slightly younger than him. He tried to decline the invitation, but under the persuasion of his father and Lacus, he agreed.

There had been some changes to his life. Now that he was a husband, he had to think about matters more seriously. His father and Siegel Clyne visited each other regularly; the two former chairmen were now actively having chess matches against each other. Lacus had resumed her career as well, although some over-zealous fans had been disappointed that she was married at such a young age. Nicol had left ZAFT, feeling that taking part in one war was enough for him. He became an accomplished piano player, even lending his talents in the Songstress's concerts. (This time, Athrun made it a habit not to fall asleep.) As for kids, that would have to wait (He still felt like one sometimes.).

After a short introduction by another officer, Athrun began his talk. He warned the redcoats of their responsibilities, which were greater than the average soldiers. He related the death of Rusty Mackenzie, his teammate during the attack on Heliopolis. The other redcoats were talking among themselves whenever he made an important point; they now realised what the term "war veteran" truly meant.

As he mentioned the battle of Orb, he heard a voice coming from the audience.

"What was a member of ZAFT doing at Orb?" Athrun looked at the boy. His black hair distinguished him from many of his peers.

Athrun repeated the official story: he had defected to Orb and taken the Eternal along to "prevent them from falling into the wrong hands". He noted that the captain, Andrew Waltfeld and his deputy, Martin Da Costa, were still serving on board the ship. The teen was a little impressed.

"I used to live there. During the battle, the Coordinators were evacuated to the PLANTs, and I enlisted, so that I may protect the ones I care for."

"What's your name?" Athrun was curious about this boy; he was particularly interested in his confidence.

"Shinn, Shinn Asuka."

In September, Cagalli Yula Athha officially took over as the Chief Representative of the Orb Union. Ever since the end of the first war, her father had groomed her for the position. Although she was somewhat better at her manners, her fiery temper meant that she stepped on many toes, and was unapologetic about it. Uzumi hoped that Kira would be able to restrain her. However, the father stood firm when Cagalli protested against her betrothal. Like it or not, she would eventually marry Yuna Roma Seylan, the son of one of Uzumi's allies.

With pressure from Lord Djibril of the Earth Alliance, Cagalli, as the representative of a neutral side, decided to schedule a meeting with Gilbert Durandal, the current Chairman of the PLANT Supreme Council. The lord had charged that ZAFT was rearming and Cagalli decided to see for herself whether that was really the case. When she consulted Athrun about the matter, the teen had refused to comment, citing "military secrets".

October 2, Armoury One.  
Cagalli was in a business suit. A dress might be better for such informal settings, thought Kira, but his sister was more comfortable when she was NOT in a dress. Looking around, Kira's eye caught a trio of youngsters hanging around. He looked at the only girl among them. She's beautiful, thought the Orb ace.

The Representative of Orb, along with her bodyguard, was greeted warmly by Durandal. Cagalli didn't like the man much; she distrust anyone who smiled so readily at total strangers. The Chairman looked at Kira.

"You have a distinguished air about you, young man. May I have the pleasure of knowing who you are," asked Gilbert.

"My name's Kira Yamato." Kira saw no need to hide his name.

"Kira Yamato... I've heard stories about you." Turning towards Cagalli, the Chairman waved her ahead. He intended to show her the extent of ZAFT's facilities. As she surveyed the area, she was silently outraged by ZAFT's extensive armaments. She questioned the Chairman.

"Don't you think that such strength is redundant?"

"No, Princess. Strength is a necessity because there will always be conflict," came the reply. Cagalli bristled; she hated being reminded of her status. It seemed that more discussion was needed, as the rep pondered over her options.

Athrun Zala had a smile on him. His companion was busy staring at a blonde teenage girl who was waltzing on the sidewalk. He wanted to burst out in laughter after the two collided. As the girl left, he joked, "Looks like you were spellbounded by her." 

Shinn blushed. After that speech, he had caught up with Athrun and wanted to learn more about him. As he befriended the older teen, he had grown to respect him. However, the fact that he was already married was a bit shocking. As for Athrun, he didn't mind the younger boy hanging around him. He thought that Shinn reminded him of his best friend; it seemed that they had similar energies.

"This was getting nowhere." thought the representative. The Chairman had vigourously defended ZAFT's right to bear arms "for the defence of the PLANTs". Even Kira was a little uneasy. None of them could have known what was going to happen next...

Shinn and Athrun hurried to their MSes. Clearly, they weren't expecting any trouble. Armoury One was one of ZAFT's most well-guarded bases. How the hell did it come under attack?

Meanwhile, Kira and Cagalli were finding a way to escape from the chaos. The ace spotted a downed Zaku Warrior. Grabbing his sister, he entered the cockpit of the MS and proceeded to power it up. The Gaia saw the Warrior getting back up on its feet. As Stellar closed in, the Warrior suddenly counterattacked. It then flew out of the way of the Gaia's attacks. As she was pondering over this, the Impulse and the Justice came into the picture. Kira used the intercom.

"Athrun?"

"Kira, what are you doing here?" The ZAFT pilot didn't know of Cagalli's visit to the armoury.

"Cagalli's here with me, but we can talk later!"

"Come on! We have MSes to recover," reminded Shinn. The Justice and the Impulse were on the heels of the stolen Suits. Suddenly, Kira had a disturbing sensation. Someone was around here, he thought

In his ZAKU Phantom, Rey Za Burrel had the same feeling. He quickly shrugged it off; the enemy was getting away...

Afterthoughts

-Please RnR! This retelling is based on my previous series on GS. 


	2. Break the World

Shinn was unhappy with himself. Despite his efforts, the enemy had made off with three of their new MSes. Athrun tried to cheer him up. After all, it wasn't only his fault, he reasoned. It was all coming back to him now: his sneaking into Heliopolis and, in the same way, stealing the Aegis. Although it had been more than two years since that incident, Athrun could never forget it. Now, due to the haste, he didn't even have the chance to say goodbye to Lacus... 

Rey thought about the enemy battleship and the Exass. If they hadn't interfered, ZAFT would have captured the three thieves. Lunamaria wasn't so sure. She pointed out that the three stolen units had pretty good pilots. The four redcoats were still discussing about the skirmish when Captain Talia Gladys called for Athrun to come to her office.

By now, the Minerva was already in space. The incident on Armoury One meant that immediate action would have to be taken. The Chairman, along with the visitors from Orb, had come on board as well. After hearing about their friendship with Athrun Zala from Kira Yamato (The teen had asked if Athrun was on the ship as well.), the Chairman had asked for Athrun. He had no idea what the captain wanted from him. Shinn decided to tag along. He, too, was curious by the sudden command.

As the duo entered Glady's office, they saluted the captain and the Chairman. When Athrun did the same to Cagalli, the lady's face reddened. Kira greeted his best friend.

"Athrun, who are they," asked Shinn.

"This, is Cagalli Yula Athha, the Chief Represenative of Orb. As for the gentleman, he is Kira Yamato, my friend and comrade. He fought in the battle of Orb as well." Shinn saluted the two. However, he was curious about something.

"You fought in the battle too? Since you're in the Orb military, do you know of anyone who pilots this white coloured MS with red and blue streaks?"

"Why do you want to know," asked Kira. That vague description reminded him of his own unit.

"Well, that MS shielded us as we fled to the seaport. In fact, I insisted on joining ZAFT because of what that pilot did." Athrun had a smile as he remembered that moment.

"Shinn, that pilot is none other than Kira. The unit in question is the Freedom." Shinn stared at the older redcoat, then at Kira. The teen nodded.

As the younger boy thanked him profusely, Chairman Durandal was thinking about something.

"You are indeed someone special, Kira Yamato. By using your MS to protect the civilians, you have set a good example which other pilots should follow."

"Thank you, Chairman. It's nothing, really. In war, it's always the civilians who suffer the most." Kira's mind returned to that day on Heliopolis. Shinn nodded his agreement; if the Freedom had not shielded the civilians, he couldn't imagine what would have happened. The Chairman then led Cagalli and Kira on a visit around the ship. The Minerva was indeed the pride of ZAFT, thought the siblings. But their tour was was cut short by the sighting of the Girty Lue...

After a few battles with the Girty Lue and the stolen units (During one of them, Kira came up with a plan to help the ZAFT forces), the Minerva detected movement from Junius Seven, which was supposed to be in a stable orbit. A rogue ZAFT force, which supported the radical policies of ex-Chairman Zala, piloted GINN High Maneuver Type II units to plant engines all over the colony's remains, sending it on a collision course with Earth. The Minerva decided to deploy her MSes to aid the Joule team, whom had been dispatched to stop the rogue force. Kira, too, was allowed to pilot a ZAKU warrior to help out.

During the battle, Athrun couldn't understand why there were still people who believed in his father's crazy ideals. Patrick had formulated them out of grief and manipulation from Rau Le Creuset. Ever since his resignation, he had become a warmer person, and his friendship with Siegel Clyne had strengthened. If he was here, Athrun knew that Patrick would not have approved of this. However, words were no longer of use now. Junius 7 must not reach Earth's surface, thought the redcoat.

Despite all that had been done, the terrorists were largely successful. Pieces of the colony destroyed Philadelphia, Quebec City, part of the Great Wall of China, Shanghai, and other locations, while those which hit the sea caused massive tidal waves. Athrun slammed his fist on the console. Besides the insult on his mother's memory, the fact that there had been massive civilian casualties made his blood boil.

Shinn's anger was directed towards the Girty Lue and its crew. Without its attack on the Minerva, they could have saved more people. He swore that he would make the enemy battleship pay for it someday...

Afterthoughts

-Please RnR! Again, I have NEVER watched this part of the GSD anime. 


	3. The Choice

Gilbert Durandal shook his head in dismay. Back in his office after the little trip on board the Minerva, the Chairman had been swarmed by EA demands to explain the role of the PLANTs in the incident. He decided to dispatch a sizeable humanitarian force to Earth. He hoped that it would be enough to placate the Naturals...

Back in Orb, the Minerva was docked at Onoguro for repairs. The ship had been significantly damaged in her previous battles. Captain Gladys was a little worried, but the Chief Representative assured her that the ship would be as good as new after the Orb technicians were done. Kira, remembering the expertise of the crew of the Archangel, decided to pay them a little visit...

Shinn, on the other hand, showed his fellow red coats around his homeland. To his surprise, the place hadn't changed much. He knew then that it was the efforts of Athrun and his friends who had made that possible. Athrun kindly reminded the boy not to thank him again.

Lunamaria marveled at the scenery. This truly was paradise, thought the girl. Rey just wanted to return to the Minerva. Although he appreciated the beauty of the place, he disliked being in civilian clothes. (Due to what had just happened, Talia ordered the crew not to wear their uniforms should they wish to visit the country.) But, Shinn was a good friend of his; a little discomfort wouldn't matter, he thought.

Murrue Ramius raised an eyebrow after she had taken a look at the Minerva. Her damage would take a long time to undo, thought the captain. In her capacity as a technician, she had called herself "Maria Vernes"; she hoped that Murdoch would remember that as well. Talia Gladys and Arthur Trine walked up to her. They wanted an opinion on how long the repairs would take.

"It would not be a quick job, Captain. She had taken a few hard knocks," was Murrue's assessment.

"Well, after chasing an enemy battleship with stolen MSes on board, this is what you get," sighed Gladys. Arthur kept his mouth shut. The captain had reminded him a few times that he tend to shoot his mouth off at the wrong instances.

"Don't worry. We'll fix her."

"We are counting on you, Miss Verne," said Arthur. Talia nodded her agreement.

"Captain Ramius, there's something which you need to see to right away," called out Murdoch. Murrue cringed; the senior mechanic had forgotten his instructions after all. Still oblivious to his mistake, he stood beside Murrue.

"Captain Ramius," asked an incredulous Arthur.

"Captain Murrue Ramius of the Archangel." Murrue knew that it was near-impossible to hide her identity now.

"Archangel? She was quite legendary in the last war," remembered Talia. She extended a hand towards "Maria".

"It's an honour meeting you in person." Murrue shook the hand warmly.

"I hope we would work together someday," mused Murrue.

"That day could be sooner than we think." The captain of the Minerva was not optimistic about the future. Murrue had the feeling that Gladys was right; in Orb, the rumours had begun to spread.

Cagalli had her work cut out for her. Besides sending aid to the affected areas, the other lords were asking for Orb's position should another war start. She was determined to keep the country neutral, but she knew that Orb may be forced to choose a side if she was threatened...

With Lord Djibril's divulgence of photographic evidence showing the rogue ZAFT units executing the drop, public opinion was starting to be manipulated into blaming Coordinators for the disaster. After viewing the programme on television, Shinn had wanted to pound Djibril. The rest of the crew were getting worked up as well. Athrun had a bad feeling about all this...

Kira was thinking hard. He knew that given half a choice, Orb would remain neutral, but to him, war was inevitable. The venom of Djibril's speech had convinced him that the EA would pursue the matter. Also, had Athrun not sided with him in the last war? He wanted to repay that favour. He decided to tell Cagalli of his decision. Although his sister didn't want him to leave, "It's your call." was her reply. Kira then asked Athrun out.

Over tea, Kira told his friend that he would join ZAFT. The ZAFT pilot choked on his drink.

"Are you all right," asked Kira. After clearing his throat, Athrun looked at his friend.

"Are you sure you want to fight again?"

"Who goes to war with a smile on their face? But I want to fight under circumstances of my own choosing," reasoned Kira. 

"I'll take you to Captain Gladys. She would know what to do."

Talia looked at the potential enlistee. She wouldn't mind having Kira in ZAFT, after knowing of his act of valour in the battle of Orb, but she couldn't make the decision. That would have to come from the Chairman himself. Athrun decided to take his friend to Aprilius One. Kira insisted on piloting the Freedom to the PLANT. Giving the idea a thought, Athrun agreed. 

As the Freedom and the Justice prepared for launch, the captain informed Durandal about the trip. Gilbert was pleased that Kira was going to enlist; he had respect for the teen. If he was to join ZAFT, the combat abilities of the Minerva would increase exponentially. He made the preparations to receive his guests...

As the duo approached the Chairamn, they noticed a familiar figure beside him.

"I thought I should ask her to be here. After all, you didn't manage to say goodbye when you left, if my memory serves me correctly," explained Durandal. Athrun hugged his wife. Although they had not been apart for long, he missed Lacus.  
She was happy to inform Athrun that both former chairmen were well.

Looking at Kira, Gilbert sighed, "Looks like your enlistment was just in time." Seeing the bewildered look on the teen's face, the Chairman explained himself.

"The president of the Atlantic Federation have sent an ultimatum to PLANT's Supreme Council. We are accused of harbouring the terrorists that had committed the drop, even though all of them had been killed. The demands required us to dismantle ZAFT, dismiss the current Supreme Council, and to submit to Earth Alliance inspectors."

Kira, Athrun and Lacus knew that such demands were totally outrageous. Durandal expressed his wish to find a diplomatic solution, but according to him, the Earth military had already begun deploying forces and "PLANT would be forced to man its defense line."

"Fear can drive people to do such things," commented Lacus. She suspected that the Naturals' hostility on Earth had prompted the ultimatum. Gilbert nodded his agreement. He then took out three little boxes and handled them to the trio. When they opened it, they saw a badge resembling a white wing emerging from a golden elliptical orb.

"This represents your appointment into FAITH: Fast Acting Intergrate Tactical Headquarters. Members are solely answerable to me, and their authority is above those of Squadron Commanders."

Kira couldn't believe that he would be elevated to such a status on his first day in ZAFT. He tried to return the badge.

"To refuse the appointment would mean that you insult my judgement of you, Kira, and I pride myself on my judgements of character. Your deeds so far could not be acknowledged by merely letting you into the ranks of the red coats." To Lacus, he bowed.

"I would be honoured if you put that badge on your husband, and the son of our former Chairman." Lacus proceeded to pin the badge on Athrun. Gilbert then beckoned then to follow him. They entered a hangar where a MS was parked. From its look, the two pilots could tell that it was a brand new one.

"The ZGMF-X23S Saviour, one of our latest units. I wish for you to pilot it, Kira."

"Thank you, Chairman, but I'll be happy if you would allow me to continue with the Freedom." It was a gift from Athrun, and he would not give it up for the world. Durandal then turned towards Athrun. It would be rude to reject a gift from the Chairman, he thought. He saluted the Chairman.

"If you do not mind, Chairman, I'll accept it on his behalf."

"Very well. Athrun, the badge which you hold is meant for Captain Talia Gladys. Be sure to inform her the moment you return to Orb. Also, Kira Yamato would become part of the Minerva's crew." Kira saluted the Chairman.

"You two had best be on your way." After bidding farewell to the Chairman and Lacus, the two boarded their MSes and prepared for their return...

On board the Minerva, Kira changed into the ZAFT red coat for the first time. As Athrun waited for him outside the changing room, he wondered about the Chairman's motives. He didn't go very far as Kira came out in his new uniform.

"You look good in this," commented Athrun. The duo then made their way to the captain's office. After receiving her appointment, the captain welcomed her latest crew member. She asked Athrun to introduce him to the rest of the red coats first.

In the mess hall, Shinn was discussing about the current crisis with Rey and the Hawke sisters when the duo came along. As he greeted the two, he noticed the uniform Kira was wearing. He stared at Athrun.

"From today onwards, Kira Yamato will be a part of the Minerva." As Shinn was trying to take in the news, Athrun introduced Lunamaria and Meyrin Hawke. Lunamaria shook his hand warmly, while Meyrin briefly explained her role as the Minerva's Combat Information Control officer.

"Kira, this is Rey Za Burrel." As he extended a hand forward, Kira couldn't help but feel that he had seen the teen before. Also, before entering the room, he had another sensation. It was the same as the one he had at the armoury.

"Nice to meet you," said Rey in a plain tone. Unknown to Kira, he had also felt the same sensation. As Rey shook Kira's hand, Shinn whispered to Athrun.

"Do you think the two dislike each other? They sure are lukewarm."

"Kira's a little shy around strangers. I'm sure they will become good friends." He then reminded Kira to let Cagalli know that he was no longer with the Orb military. Kira wondered what his sister would say. As for himself, he realised that he would be fighting this war (when, not if, it happens) with his fellow Coordinators. Upon remembering his secret, he knew then that he would never truly blend in with either side. He would have to shoulder this burden alone...

Afterthoughts

-Please RnR! 


	4. The Stage is Set

Kira was alone. He looked around and saw no one. Suddenly, a little girl appeared before him, carrying paper flowers. He remembered her. It was Elle, but...

"You are dead, aren't you? The Duel destroyed the shuttle you were in," said Kira. Elle took no notice of that. She looked up and spoke solemnly, "It's okay. Big Brother will fight and protect us."

To add to the hurt, the child was holding hands with Flay; both were smiling. Kira tried to take the little girl's other hand. He touched something warm and drew Elle's now limp body closer. Still holding hands, Flay followed the girl.

"Big Brother, you lied," whispered Elle in his ear.

"Kira, you lied," whispered Flay in his other ear.

Chills ran up Kira's spine. Everything that he wanted to forget came back to him. His hand went slack and both girls slipped away from him.

"Why couldn't you protect me," both of them called out.

In his hands were a paper flower and the tip of a bullet; both were smeared with blood. Kira let out a long, anguished cry...

Waking up in a start, Kira panted. He looked around and remembered where he was: he was in the Minerva's quarters. It was his first night on board the ship. The bare-chested teen was sweating profusely. He looked down at the malachite stone necklace which Cagalli had given to him. Captain Gladys had allowed him to return to Orb to let the Representative know of his new appointment. Cagalli didn't say much; she merely handed him the necklace and asked him to "take care".

As for the nightmare, it was a familliar one. He had it sporadically in the past, but recently, the dream came to him more and more frequently. Even with his previous visits to the Orb memorial (erected to commerate all casualties of the first war), he couldn't exorcise the ghosts within him. He held his head in his hand...

"Kira, are you all right?"

The teen stared at the bed opposite his. Shinn was lying down, wide awake.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?"

"No, I was busy." He waved a pink handphone in his hand.

"What's that?" In the near total darkness, Kira couldn't make out the object. Also, he had momentarily forgotten about the ordeal he had just went through.

"My sister's handphone. Call me childish, but I asked for it before I enlisted. I missed her voice, so she had a recording stored in here," explained Shinn as he tapped the phone. Kira thought about the younger boy's words. He fiddled with his necklace.

"Was that given to you by your sister too?"

"Ya, she handed it to me when I returned to Orb to bid her farewell."

"Don't worry. You'll see her again," comforted Shinn. His older friend sounded like someone who had seen more than what any average 18 year old should have. Athrun's speech on the horrors of war came back to him.

"Mind if I ask you what that scream was about?"

Kira stiffened, but he realised that Shinn just wanted to help.

"It's nothing, actually. I just had a dream of my late girlfriend.

"Late?"

"She died in the first war." Kira was careful not to elaborate further. To his relief, Shinn didn't probe further.

"I think we should sleep now. Tommorrow, we'll be having pistol practice," reminded the black haired boy. Kira nodded. Both teens then retired for the night...

Athrun was shaking his head at his best friend's results. So, what Cagalli said was true, thought the de facto team leader as he recalled the lady's account of her first encounter with Andrew Waltfeld. He was convinced that Kira could do more harm by throwing a gun instead of firing it. On his part, Kira had a sheepish look. He never did like guns anyway.

Shinn was biting his lip as an embarrassed Lunamaria went about her practice. He had heard from Meyrin about the girl's shooting abilities, or rather, the lack of them. When the boy looked as if he was about to explode with laughter, Lunamaria wished that she could disappear down a hole.

Looks like a proper demonstration would be needed, thought Athrun. At the other end of the range, Rey was shooting by himself. Although he said that there was no particular reason for practising alone, Shinn thought that the blond was isolating himself from the rest of the red coats.

"Now, don't make me repeat myself. First, you have to make sure that your grip is firm. Next, when squeezing the trigger, do not do it too quickly. That would affect your aiming. Last, but not least, watch and control your breathing." After his explanation, the teen raised his pistol and took aim. As he fired at an unhurried pace (with only one hand), the mouths of the three pilots slowly fell open. Athrun never missed the heads and hearts of the flashing targets. After emptying his clip, he put the pistol down and looked at the two poor shooters.

"If you can't shoot properly with one hand, use your other one for support..." He was about to carry on when the intercom sounded for all red coats to assemble at the captain's office.

Talia Gladys had a grave look on her face, and Arthur Trine was trying not to panic. The latest news from the Chairman had been a very bad one. The door to her office opened. After returning the red coats' salutes, she got Arthur to play the video clip.

As the pilots watched the clip, they realised that it was made up of camera footage from ZAFT vessels which had recently engaged the EAF. The Earth Alliance had launched its battleships and mobile suits against the main PLANT defense at Aprilius One, which managed to repel the attack. However, what the pilots were concerned about was the presence of another team. The team launched a squadron of the new GAT-04 Windam units, carrying... nuclear missile launchers. Upon seeing the nukes, Athrun clenched his fists.

Fortunately, a scout unit located the squadron in time. Knowing that it was very likely that the Earth Alliance might try to use nuclear missiles again, a Nazca-class vessel was equipped with a Neutron Stampeder and stationed on standby to protect the PLANTs from this type of scenario. When the device was activated, it sent out high frequency radiation that detonated all the nuclear weapons in the ambush fleet, which was completely destroyed by their own prematurely detonating missiles. Having failed in their mission to destroy the PLANTs with a nuclear strike, the Earth Alliance forces withdrew. The clip came to an end. The captain spoke.

"I know all of you must have many questions in your minds. The Chairman would make an address shortly. Until then, please try to keep calm."

Although Gladys' voice was even, Kira and Athrun were seeing red. Was the EA really a bunch of mad men who would not rest until every Coordinator was dead? Shinn expressed his disbelief.

"This is ridiculous! The ultimatum hasn't even expired yet!"

Lunamaria was dismayed by the implications of the attack. Although she was a red coat, she didn't like the idea of fighting in an all-out war. Rey, on the other hand, had a stern expression on his face. If the EA wants a war, they would get one, thought the pilot. 

The screen came alive again. This time, it was Chairman Durandal, ready to deliver his address. Athrun and Kira were surprised to see Lacus standing beside him. In his address, Durandal expressed his regret that the PLANTs have no choice but to reject the EA's terms, thus leading to the declaration of war. He appealed for calm from his fellow Coordinators, a request which was repeated by Lacus. Athrun realised that as an idol and the daughter of a former chairman, her words carry significant weight among Coordinators. He was proud of being her husband.

After the address, Gladys had a short prep talk for her pilots. Since they were at war now, she warned them to be prepared for anything possible. Also, she didn't mince her words that Orb, although officially neutral, may be in league with the EA, just like how Morgenroete produced the five MSes in the first war. Kira and Athrun kept quiet. However, they know that given the EA's attempted invasion of the union, Cagalli would never allow the country to join the EA...

At a meeting of Orb's ruling council, the Representative and the rest of the lords listened to the Chairman's speech. Unato Ema Seiran, the prime minister, demanded for a decision from Cagalli: Which side would Orb be on?

"I would not be rushed into a decision, Lord Seiran. Also, lest you forget, Orb is a neutral party," said Cagalli, her brown eyes staring coldly at the man. Unato sat down. The girl reminded him too much of her father...

Although she had not committed herself, Cagalli knew one thing: Orb would never be an ally of the EA. Although she didn't like Durandal personally, the thought of her brother and Athrun in ZAFT reassured her. Now, all she could do, was to wait for the right opportunity...

Afterthoughts

-Please RnR! 


	5. Unholy Alliance

Following the failed nuclear attack, ZAFT's Defense Committee drafted a series of proposals meant to strengthen their position on Earth, codenamed Operation "Spear of Twilight". Earth Alliance forces had begun surrounding ZAFT bases at Gibraltar and Carpentaria, but the surprise use of the Neutron Stampeder stalled the EA forces. ZAFT troops gathered in the atmosphere to commence a drop operation to support the two bases, and although they met a fierce opposition from the remaining Earth Alliance forces stationed on the moon, they defeated the enemy that were around their bases.

With this latest setback, and under pressure from public opinion, which was now fiercely against ZAFT, the EA sought an alliance with Orb. With their technically advanced and powerful military force, the union would be valuable to their war efforts. In, Orb, the majority faction of her governing body, led by Prime Minister Unato Ema Saran and his son, supported an alliance. Secretly, they were tired of Cagalli's way of managing things. If the EA would lend them support, they could have the chance of seizing the country in a coup. However, they hadn't count on the Representative being so fiercely opposed to the idea. She repeated her stand of not rushing into a decision, and the other lords had to settle for that at the moment. In her mind, Cagalli had already made up her mind...

Impatient over Orb's delay, the EA deployed a massive fleet near Orb territorial waters. Cagalli was incensed. She had rarely bowed to external pressure and wasn't about to start any time soon. She gave Chairman Durandal a call. On her word that the Minerva would not be harmed, Durandal accepted Cagalli's offer of a "partnership" and agreed to her request for reinforcements. As the battlion began the journey to their new (and unexpected) ally, Durandal was glad that PLANT would not be standing alone in this war.

"So you got into an alliance with PLANT," asked Uzumi. Over the phone, Cagalli couldn't tell whether her father was displeased over her decision.

"After what the EA had done to us, this is the only way out. Orb cannot stand alone against that fleet outside our shores, Father." 

"Just remember: You'll have to bear the consequences of your actions, Cagalli." With that, the line went dead with a light 'click'. The young lady had just the slightest doubt about her decision; she quickly dismissed the thought. The Representative then got Kisaka to accompany her as she decided to pay her brother a visit.

On board the Minerva, her crew had monitored the situation closely. With an enemy fleet so close to them, Talia Gladys was very uncomfortable. However, she was curious when the Chairman informed her of "unexpected help", which would arrive shortly. When Cagalli and Kisaka entered her office, she decided to summon Kira and Athrun. As the Representative's friends, they had the right to listen to what she had to say.

Shinn was fuming when the guards at the door refused to let him in. The older boys convinced him to stay outside. "We can't do everything together, you know," wisecracked Athrun as he entered the office. After the customary salutes, Cagalli told the ZAFT officers that Orb was now on their side. Although they didn't show it, they were surprised by this turn of events. All three knew that Cagalli was sticking her neck out by proposing the alliance.

"Chairman Durandal had assured me that he would dispatch reinforcements." So, that was what the Chairman meant, thought the captain.

"Until they arrive, the Orb military shall escort the Minerva until she's safe."

"Thank you, Lady Cagalli." In her mind, the captain was already making plans. The closest ZAFT base would be Carpentaria; that's where the Minerva would head next. Cagalli then turned towards the redcoats.

"Don't worry. I'll ask the Kusanagi and the Archangel to help break the Minerva out of here." Both teens were grateful for Cagalli's offer of help. For Talia, the thought of fighting alongside Murrue Ramius was interesting, to say the least. She remembered what the captain of the Archangel had told her before. However, if the Orb military was to help the Minerva escape, she would be left weakened, with a full hostile fleet just outside her waters. Gladys contacted the Chairman right away. Durandal agreed to her request that the reinforcements be stationed in Orb to help with the country's defence. Cagalli agreed to the arrangement, although she wasn't happy with the thought of having so many ZAFT troops within Orb. That can't be helped; Orb was no longer neutral.

Upon receiving Cagalli's orders, Natarle Badgiruel couldn't help but notice the irony. In the last war, the Archangel had initially fought against ZAFT. Later, she worked alongside a former ZAFT vessel, and now, she was to help escort another ZAFT vessel to safety. War could certainly do strange things, thought the first mate. As for Murrue, she thought about her prediction; she certain didn't expect it to come true so quickly. The video intercom came alive.

"Before the battle starts, I'll like to thank the Archangel and her crew," greeted Talia Gladys.

"The Archangel will do whatever she can, Captain Gladys," replied Murrue. With a smile, Gladys nodded her agreement and signed off.

"So, she's Talia Gladys, the Minerva's captain," mused Natarle. Murrue nodded.

"She's a nice person. You two should meet someday." Natarle smiled awkwardly at the suggestion. Although she had become friends with Kira and the crew of the Eternal before they left, she still disliked Coordinaters to a certain extent. Nevertheless, an order was an order; the Archangel would help protect the Minerva.

La Flaga was looking at his Murasame; the "new" Orb MS was better that the Aegis, which had to be scrapped after Jachin Due (no thanks to Rau Le Creuset). He thought about Murrue; after more than two and a half years, their relationship hadn't progressed all that much. Sure, he admitted to playing hard-to-get, but Ramius's busy schedule also meant that the couple only had time for meals together. A proper date? That would have to wait. Maybe, it would come after this war, thought the Hawk.

Unato couldn't believe his ears when Cagalli announced her decision. The other lords were discussing among themselves the implications of the whole thing. Cagalli was determined not to budge on the issue; too much was at stake here. Jona Roma Saran glanced at the lady. Am I really going to marry this spitfire, thought the man. His father warned the Representative of the dire consequences should the EAF succeed in occupying Orb. Cagalli merely smiled at her prime minister before leaving the room. As far as she was concerned, the meeting was over. Kisaka thought that it was time for him to prepare himself.

With the three ships ready, the Minerva set sail for Carpentaria. Only the Kusanagi could be seen accompanying her; the Archangel had used her new submarine abilities to remain hidden. The element of surprise would count for something, thought Murrue. As expected, they hadn't go very far before the enemy fleet noted the escape. The Minerva and Kusanagi launched her MSes; it was going to be a tough fight.

After the Minerva had fired her "Tannhäuser" positron cannon at the Zamza-Zah, her crew was shocked to see that the mobile armour had deflected the beam. Shinn and Kira immediatly focused on the giant "crab". The Freedom cut off the front left leg of the Zamza-Zah in one fluid motion. Shinn was amazed by his team mate's skill. Not to be outdone, the Impulse took on the mobile armour. It turned out that the "crab" was more diffcult to handle than what the young pilot had expected; Impulse's right leg was ripped off by one of the claws. In a fit of anger, Shinn went into SEED mode and stabbed the mobile armor through the cockpit with a beam saber. With the crab taken down, the Freedom engaged the rest of the EA units. Despite the damage to the Impulse, Shinn decided to continue with the battle. Murrue then decided to let the Archangel surface.

As Shinn observed the Freedom, he realised that Kira was only disabling the enemy suits instead of destroying them outright. He went ahead to pick them out. Kira shouted into the intercom.

"Leave them alone, Shinn! They are now useless to the enemy. There's no need to kill them!" The Impulse stopped its attacks. Its pilot decided to fight the other active units instead.

In the Murasame, La Flaga had a chilling sensation. He remembered that feeling; he had it everytime he fought Le Creuset in the last war. This time, it seemed that there was not one, but two of them. What the hell was going on, thought the pilot as he engaged the enemy. Kira and Rey also sensed the newcomer in the battlefield, but the two shrugged it off. They still had a battle to win.

Between the three ships, they managed to take down 85 of the enemy fleet. The staggering losses forced the EA commander to sound the retreat. Though victorous, the Minerva, the Archangel, the Kusanagi and a large portion of their MSes were damaged or destroyed. Talia expressed her thanks to the other captains.

"It's my honour to have fought alongside you, Captain Ramius."

"The honour's mine as well, Captain Gladys."

On board the Minerva, Shinn apologized to Kira for what he had done.

"It wasn't your fault. Everyone has their own way of doing things. In fact, I'm glad that you didn't object to my point of view," said Kira. Athrun looked at his friend; he had indeed matured a lot over the past two years. For Shinn, he realised that he could learn a lot from the two older teens, in terms of both piloting skills and their outlooks on life. He then wondered where the Minerva would go to next after Carpentaria...

Afterthoughts

-Please RnR! 


	6. Meer

Back in PLANT, everything was as usual for Lacus Clyne. Despite her appearance during Durandal's address, her popularity had hardly diminished. If anything, the maturity she displayed convinced many skeptics that she was more than a mere pop princess. But, unknown to her, a plot was underway...

It was again a sold-out concert. Lacus was a little tired, but as a singer, she was glad that her audience appreciated her songs. Nicol offered his congratulations. But the Songstress knew that her husband's friend contributed much every time he played. The teen was really a great pianist. The pair decided to leave the concert hall together.

Once their target had appeared, the commandos gave their weapons one last check. However, they were curious about the order NOT to kill her. In short, the whole thing would be a show of sorts. If any bystander died, it was just plain bad luck.

As Lacus was swamped by fans asking for her autograph, Nicol was concerned about the sudden group of men who had gotten off from their vehicles in the distance. The leader of their security force noted the situation; he got his men to be on alert.

When the gunfire erupted, there was total chaos as everyone tried to flee the scene. Nicol took Lacus to hide behind a tree while the guards traded shots with the assassins. The former ZAFT red coat decided to make a break for it. Pulling Lacus along, the teen dashed towards their sedan. Upon getting into the car, the frightened driver (who had dived beneath his seat) started the engine and drove off. Nicol felt a stinging pain. A bullet had grazed his left shoulder. Trying not to panic, Lacus got the driver to take them to the Supreme Council building... 

Athrun was standing before Gladys. The captain had summoned him to her office without letting him know about the attempt on Lacus's life. The Chairman was going to break the news to him, in person. But for now, all Durandal said was that Athrun was to return to Aprilius One immediatly. Despite his curiosity, he acknowledged the order without any questions.

"So, why did the captain want to see you," asked Shinn.

"Chairman Durandal wants me back at the PLANTs. I don't know why myself."

"Take care," said Kira. Athrun didn't think that there was anything to fuss over. What's the worst that could happen?

The redcoat knocked on the door.

"Come in," replied Durandal. The Chairman sounded a little worried today, thought Athrun. As he entered the office, he saw Nicol and Lacus. A look at Nicol's bandaged shoulder was enough to tell Athrun that something was wrong.

"Take a seat." After he was seated, the Chairman took a deep breath.

"Just now, Lacus and Nicol were attacked by a group of gunmen."

Athrun's mouth fell open. As he listened to his friend narrate the incident, he felt a sudden chill. Who could possibly be behind such a thing? However, now was not the time to think about such things. The safety of his family must come first. He thought about the possible safe places where they could go to...

"Sir, may I request for my family to be moved to Orb for safety?"

Durandal thought about it. As their new ally, Orb would probably be safer than anywhere within the PLANTs. Initial investigations had shown that the attackers were most probably Coordinators, given the accounts of their abilities. The Chairman agreed to the request. After Lacus and Nicol reassured Athrun that they were all right, they took their leave. However, there was something else Durandal wanted to inform the redcoat. He waited for the report from the guards on duty.

"Sir, Lady Zala and her companion had left the building."

"Thank you." Durandal took out his cellphone.

"Meer, could you come to my office? Be sure to take the necessary precautions." With that, the Chairman hung up. Despite all the questions he had in mind, Athrun kept quiet.

Soon, another knock came from the door. When the visitor entered the room, Athrun didn't know whether to laugh or cry. The pink-haired lady was wearing a hat and a pair of large sunglasses, and her trench coat made her look ridiculous. Athrun thought that she had come to the wrong room.

"I'm sorry, Athrun. This was the best I could come up with in such short notice. Meer, take off your hat and glasses."

As the girl took off her disguise, Athrun's mouth fell open a second time. The lady before her looked exactly like her wife. Without further prompting, Meer took off her trenchcoat. Underneath, she wore a costume similar to Lacus's concert outfits. Apart from her bust, Meer looked EXACTLY like Lacus.

"Athrun, this is Meer Campbell. As you can see, her... special appearance needs to be kept under wraps. I even had to meet her at the entrance so that she may enter the building in her disguise," deadpanned Durandal.

"Chairman, this..."

"Meer is a fan of Lacus's. In light of the situation, I've decided to use her as a body double. Meer has agreed to it as well. I hope you would understand."

"If I appear as Miss Clyne, she'll be safer in hiding." Even the voice was almost the same. Where did the Chairman find her? Shocks aside, Athrun's suspicions of the Chairman's motives were aroused. Perhaps he should make some moves of his own...

"Sir, may the Eternal and her crew be dispatched to Orb to protect my family? They are the ones I trust the most."

"Very well. The Eternal shall escort the three of them to Orb. Meer will replace Lacus at her concert a few days from now. Later at the address, the one appearing will be the real McCoy." Durandal saw the uneasy look on Athrun's face.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine."

"So, what did the Chairman want with you," asked Shinn. The boy thought that Athrun looked a little pale.

"Watch the TV if you want to know," said Athrun softly. He wasn't in the mood to explain a situation that he hardly understood himself. Shinn looked at Kira. Something fishy was going on here. They decided to tune in to the programmes. As for Athrun, he returned to his bunk, lied down on his bed and just stared ahead of him. With Lacus's popularity, one could imagine the consequences if it became public knowledge that she had gone into hiding. If a pop idol isn't safe among her own people, who else was?

When news of the assassination attempt broke out, everyone stopped what they were doing (whenever they could) and listened to their Chairman and Lacus. It was a short statement, with Lacus reporting her well-being and the Chairman vowing to get to the bottom of the matter. But rumours and speculations began to spread like wildfire, and the attack became the talk of the town.

On board the Minerva, the crew was also discussing about the incident. Shinn wanted to ask Athrun for more details, but Kira stopped him. He knew that the teen wasn't in the best of moods now. He told the younger boy to wait until Athrun had cooled down. Shinn nodded. After all, given the extensive repairs needed by the Minerva (again), they weren't about to go anywhere in a hurry...

As the Eternal made its way to Orb, her captain was thinking about something. Who could possibly be Lacus's enemy, given her gentle nature and popularity? Things were not as simple as they seemed, he concluded. As for the former chairmen, they were worried about Lacus's safety, but then again, their chess match was waiting...

The Representative greeted her guests in person. As armed guards escorted Siegel and Patrick to their residence, Andrew Waltfeld wanted a word with Cagalli and Lacus.

"I think something fishy's going on here. Durandal may have a part in this." Cagalli wasn't that surprised by the allegation; she personally didn't trust the Chairman much. Lacus thought hard. Given the relative peace within the PLANTs, ZAFT was one of the few organisations which could field gunmen of such calibre. If this was true, then a bigger plot must be looming in the background.

"What do you suggest," asked Cagalli.

"I'll take the Eternal to our 'old' hideout: in space. With my contacts, I'll come up with something."

"If Durandal is indeed behind this, he will note the disappearance of the Eternal." By now, ZAFT had established a significant presence in the country.

"I think he's more worried about Lacus than us," said the Tiger, looking at the Songstress. Cagalli thought for a while.

"I'll get some technicians who were active in the last war to follow you guys. Lacus, you'll have to stay here. If you followed along, I really don't know what to say to the Chairman." Lacus nodded her agreement.

"I'll need more than just technicians. We'll like to establish a full base, if possible."

"Agreed. With ZAFT in Orb, we can't develop new models or step up production without Durandal knowing," reasoned the Representative.

"You're no longer the impulsive girl I remembered in the desert," said Waltfeld. Her thinking had impressed him.

"Two years can do wonders to people, Andy," replied Cagalli with a smile.

"Well, time to get moving. We have a lot to take care of," reminded Andrew.

Afterthoughts

-Please RnR! 


	7. Gulnahan

While the Minerva was docked in Carpentaria, her crew kept themselves busy in different ways. Talia and Arthur decided the ship's next stop: ZAFT's Black Sea base. Arthur warned his captain that the way there was blocked; Talia was determined to break through the obstacle...

Lunamaria was practising at the pistol range again. Despite her efforts, she kept missing the targets. She looked at the person practising next to her. Kira was already approaching Athrun's level; he could hit the target most of the time even when holding the pistol with one hand. The girl sighed. When would she ever learn to shoot straight? Kira noticed the lady looking at him.

"Still having trouble with the targets?" Lunamaria nodded. Kira put his gun down and observed the lady's shooting. He soon discovered her problem.

"You're squirming too much. Don't be afraid of the gun. Remember: you're the one holding it."

"I know, but..." Luna's hands were shaking by themselves.

"Here." Kira helped hold Luna's hands together. The lady blushed. If Kira saw that, he didn't show it. After a while, he released his grip.

"Now, try again." Oddly, Luna actually had confidence in herself. She took aim. After emptying her clip, she couldn't believe her results; she had hit the target at least half the time.

"Not bad," mused Kira. He was happy for his colleague. Lunamaria thanked the boy profusely.

"You always had it in you. You just needed to be more confident." The lady smiled at the compliment.

Shinn was with Yolant Kent. As part of the ship's tech crew, Yolant had been busy with repair work. At least, his shift was over, just in time for Lacus Clyne's concert broadcast on TV. As the idol appeared, both teens noticed something.

"Hey, she seems a little different today," observed Yolant. Shinn had the manners not to say out his thoughts that Lacus's bust seemed to be bigger. Athrun was passing by behind the pair. He quickened his pace when he saw what was on the TV. He nearly bumped into Kira and Lunamaria, who decided to take a break themselves.

"Athrun, what's the rush," asked Lunamaria. Athrun was rarely so absent-minded.

"Nothing," said the teen as he walked away. Kira was thinking about his friend. Athrun had been acting a little strangely ever since he returned from PLANT. What was going on?

"Look, it's Lacus Clyne. She sure is a talented singer," sighed Lunamaria. Kira took some time to observe the lady who was singing and dancing on the stage. Wait a minute... Kira excused himself, while Lunamaria had noticed the slight change in Lacus's appearance as well.

Athrun was leaning against the wall next to a vending machine, a can of coffee in his hands. As he took sips from it, he thought about Lacus... and Meer. Surely, things were not as simple as they seemed.

"Mind if I join you," asked a familliar voice. Athrun looked on as Kira bought for himself another can of coffee. As the two friends stood side by side, Kira decided to voice his suspicion.

"That Lacus that's on TV now...Is she the real Lacus Clyne?"

Athrun knew that Kira would spot it sooner or later. As the couple's close friend, it would have been unusual for him not to notice. Athrun shook his head. His friend tried hard to conceal his surprise. This was no laughing matter.

"Lacus was nearly assassinated." Upon hearing that, Kira choked on his drink. After the brunette had cleared his throat, Athrun continued.

"My return to PLANT was to deal with the aftermath of the incident. She's now in hiding, in Orb."

"Is that so? Who else knows about this?"

"Chairman Durandal. In fact, he was the one who came up with the idea of using a body double." Kira began to have his doubts about the man. He remembered their first meeting; like Cagalli before him, he was now finding that smile of Durandal's disturbing.

"I hope you'll help keep this a secret, even from Shinn," requested Athrun.

"Not a word."

After her repairs had been completed, the Minerva set off for the Black Sea. As she approached the Gulnahan ravine, located east of Suez, Talia ordered the ship to be stopped. They had met their obstacle: a land-based Lohengrin positron cannon fortification in the ravine, which was the only point in the area passable by large vehicles, such as the Minerva. The EA's "Lohengrin Gate" was built in the middle of the ravine. Also, according to ZAFT intelligence, the mobile armor YMAG-X7F Gells-Ghe was stationed at the base. The Gells-Ghe's positron reflector shield was able to block any weapon in ZAFT's arsenal, even the Minerva's "Tannhäuser" positron blaster cannon. A frontal attack, even with ZAFT's top aces leading the charge, would be suicidal. There had to be some other way, thought Talia. She looked through the intelligence reports again. They mentioned a local resistance movement. Perhaps, they would be of help.

The resistance had the same thing in mind. They sent Conil Almeta, a 14 year-old girl to the ship. She claimed to have information "which would ensure victory for ZAFT". Talia summoned the "Reds" to her office.

In front of the ZAFT personnel, Conil spoke of a cave system in the ravine. The EA had no knowledge of their presence. If the Minerva's MSes used them to sneak into the base,...

"We'll be able to destroy the Lohengrin cannon," exclaimed Shinn.

"Sounds like you're pretty excited about the idea," wisecracked Talia. Shinn lowered his head, his face red with embarrassment.

"Shinn, you'll be our infiltrator for this mission."

"Me?" The teen pointed to himself. The captain nodded her agreement.

"Given the narrow cave system, only the Impulse would be able to go through them while broken up in their component parts. Athrun, you and Kira would lead the assault after the Impulse had taken out the cannon. Remember the Gells-Ghe." The two pilots acknowledged their orders.

"Lunamaria, Rey, you two would provide backup should the Freedom and the Saviour require assistance."

"Yes, Captain."

"Shinn, the mission depends on your success. Don't screw this assignment up. Another FAITH pilot would be joining us in this."

"You can count on me, Captain. But..." Talia decided to notify her Reds that Heine Westenfluss was in this mission as well, together with his team. The elite pilots looked at each other. They had seen Heine in the base earlier on. A handsome, eloquent guy like him was a team leader? Athrun couldn't help but do a comparision. 

After launching in the Core Splendor, Shinn headed for the caves. The girl hadn't lied to them. He didn't encounter a single soul until he saw the cannon. Piece of cake, thought the ace, as the assembled Impulse took out the EA's trump card, along with its guards.

After receiving the news that the Lohengrin had been destroyed, it was time for the Saviour and the Freedom to do their job. The Gells-Ghe didn't stand a chance in close combat, and was disabled by the two units. Without the mobile armour, the enemy base was quickly reduced to ash, with help from the Westenfluss team. The Saviour and the Freedom then went to the nearby city, which had previously been occupied by the EA. The resistance fighters were not lazing around either. They had swiftly rounded up the EA officials and troops in their area. Kira saw some fighters raising their rifles at the captives. He switched his radio to an open frequency.

"Don't shoot the prisoners!"

After a short silence, a gruff voice replied.

"Why should we do that? These EA dogs have oppressed us since the day they came. Their cruelty to us can only be repaid in blood!"

"If you kill them, you are no better than the dogs which you proclaimed them to be," said Kira softly. That seemed to have an effect on the men. They lowered their guns. Kira sighed.

"Let's go." The Saviour followed behind the Freedom as they returned to the ship. On board the Minerva, Shinn was already beaming form ear to ear as the crew praised him for his skills. He had helped win the day for them, and he was proud of it. As for Kira and Athrun, all they wanted was a good rest...

Afterthoughts

-Please RnR! 


	8. Brush With Death

By now, news of the Minerva's exploits had reached far and wide, and not just within ZAFT. Djibril was incensed; he demanded that his "friends" in Orb do something to help the EA. After some thought, Unato decided to hand over something which he knew the lord would appreciate. Although it was technically treason, the Prime Minister didn't care that much. He had his eyes set on the country; Cagalli would be removed one way or the other, he thought.

Chairman Durandal wished to see the Minerva's captain and the "Reds". As such, he sent an envoy to convey his message. As the envoy got off his unit in the Minerva's hangar, the tech crew looked hard at the MS. It was bright orange in colour, a rarity in the battlefield. The crew proceeded to make wisecracks among themselves about the young man.

Talia observed the young man standing before her as she returned his salute. Despite her having seen him before, Heine Westenfluss was still a distinguished young man this time she met him. She would have doubted that he was an MS pilot, if not for his red coat and FAITH pin.

"I heard that you would be joining the ship soon."

"That is correct, Captain. It is my honour to fight alongside the Minerva's excellent crew and her pilots, although I would love to stay with my team." There was an artistic tinge to his voice, thought Gladys. It definitely suited his looks.

"The pleasure's mine, Heine. Arthur, prepare the transport to Diocuia." The first mate saw to the order right away.

"It's good to see all of you again," commented Gilbert Durandal as the Minerva's crew saluted him.

"If you don't mind, Chairman, I would now take my leave," requested Heine.

"You may. "

The table was already set up for their meal. The chairman and the captain were seated at one side of the table, while the five red coats sat at the other side.

"I've heard much about your exploits, Shinn, especially your involvment in the assault on Gulnahan."

"You flatter me, Chairman. It was really nothing." Shinn was blushing as he answered Durandal. The older man turned towards the two FAITH pilots.

"Looks like both of you had passed on your experience to the younger ones. I knew I haven't misjudged your abilities."

"Thank you, Chairman," replied Athrun in a soft voice. He was uncomfortable in Durandal's presence. He wished that the meal would end quickly. Kira mumbled his thanks as well.

After the dinner, Durandal dropped a bombshell.

"Lacus's here on Diocuia as well, Athrun. Perhaps, you two should spend some time together." Athrun stiffened.

"I will, Chairman."

"Don't worry. I'll leave you alone this time," joked Shinn.

The rest of the red coats were given some time off to visit the place. Kira decided to ask Lunamaria if she would mind his company. The girl blushed. She knew that Kira wasn't really her type. Nevertheless, there's no harm in trying, thought Luna. Unknown to her, Kira was "using" her. He would be lying if he told himself that he wasn't interested in Luna, but he needed to get away from Rey Za Burrel. There was just something which was not... right about him. 

Shinn decided to stay with Rey. Ever since Kira came on board, the blond teen had distanced himself from the rest. Shinn remembered the cool atmosphere when the two first met. He tried to get an answer out from his friend, but Rey merely smiled. The black-haired teen sighed. It seemed like more work would be needed if Kira and Rey would become friends, he thought. Anyway, he reminded himself to give his family a call. Such calls were few and rare in between, due to the nature of his work. He just hoped that Rey wouldn't think of him as being childish.

Athrun smiled thinly as "Lacus" came forward to greet him. In her hands, she had a red Haro. There was little doubt in Athrun's mind that the robo pet was part of the disguise; Meer even had a ring on her ring finger. It looked exactly the same as the one he had given to Lacus.

"Where do you want to go, Athrun?" Despite her identity, Meer had the sense not to act too close to Athrun. She could sense the young man's discomfort. Athrun decided to take her to a cafe. He wasn't in the mood during the dinner and was feeling a little hungry.

After they had seated down, Athrun leaned forward across the table. He wanted to make some things clear.

"Listen. You may look like Lacus, you may even sound like her. But get this: You are NOT my wife," said Athrun quietly but sternly. Meer looked down at the floor. Athrun could see that she was trying not to cry.

"I'm sorry." The teen realised that he had vented his frustrations on Meer. The lady was already risking her life to keep Lacus safe. Meer shook her head.

"It's okay. I guess I mustn't get carried away. Miss Lacus's influence could be used for good purposes. I hope to help her with that during her absence."

Athrun knew that Meer's return to her normal self would have to wait until the war was over. He hoped that that day would come soon. If something happened to Meer during her time as Lacus, he would feel guilty for the rest of his life. After seeing Meer off, he decided to call it a day. Unknown to him, Meer decided to take things into her own hands for a change. She sniggered when she thought about his expression when he found out the next morning.

When the morning shone through the windows, Athrun Zala sat up in his bed. He noticed something beside him. When that "something" stirred, he had the shock of his life. To make matters worse, Lunamaria Hawke had decided to invite her team leader for breakfast...

Meer's high spirits surprised Athrun during breakfast. It was as if she had become more lively all of a sudden. When he escorted her to her transport, Meer decided to try something. She put her hands on Athrun's shoulders.

"The real Lacus would at least kiss you goodbye, right?" Despite himself, Athrun was somehow relieved by that comment. She would be fine, he thought. He gave Meer a mock serious look.

"Don't push your luck," he said half-jokingly. Meer smiled as she boarded the plane.

After the visit to Diocuia, the Minerva began her journey to ZAFT's Gibraltar base. The red coats were surprised by Heine's courtesy to everyone despite his elite status. Even Rey acknowledged the fact that the ship's latest addition would be good for their future operations.

Kira and Athrun were staring at the setting sun in the distance. The scenery was beautiful but Athrun wasn't in the mood to enjoy it. Kira knew that the "Lacus" whom his best friend had met on Diocuia wasn't the real one. On top of that, he wondered if Cagalli and the crew of the Archangel were okay.

"Beautiful sunset, isn't it," remarked Heine as he joined the two. The younger men nodded.

"You guys look as if something is on your minds. Care to share them?"

"We're fine, really," replied Athrun.

"Well, we may be members of FAITH, but we're still humans. If there's anything I can help, feel free to ask, although I don't think I can help someone who was inducted into FAITH the first day he enlisted." Heine meant the last part as a joke, but Kira felt embarrassed by the praise. Heine decided to change the subject.

"I enlisted in ZAFT at about 15. I didn't realise that two years later, I would be fighting in an all-out war," said Heine with a serious tone.

"When did you enlist, Athrun?"

"I joined the military at 14. My mother was on Junius 7 that day...," said Athrun. He had somewhat come to terms with his mother's death.

"I heard that you fought in Jachin Due, Kira."

"Yes, I did." Kira didn't elaborate further.

"Well, since all of us survived that battle, I'll just say one thing: We fight to bring peace. Never forget that. If we waver, it may cost us our lives. At times, we may get confused. But remember who you want to protect. That will make you focus." 

"How old are you, Heine," asked Athrun. Even with their experiences, what Heine had just said was an opener for them.

"21."

"I thought you were our age," said Kira.

"Hey, I may be young, but my days as a teenager are over."

"Looks like we have our example to follow now," joked Athrun.

"I may be the oldest, but you are the team leader, Athrun," reminded Heine with a laugh.

"It's getting late. Let's get back inside," said Kira. The other FAITH pilots nodded their agreement.

The next day, the Minerva reached the Dardanelles Strait. To Talia's dismay, an EA fleet was waiting for them, along with the three stolen units from Armoury One. This battle would be a tough one, thought Gladys.

As the Reds fought the EA troops, they noticed that the Murasame was among the EA suits. Kira and Athrun thought very hard. How did Orb's unit ended up in the EA?

Heine's GOUF Ignited was being targetted by the three Extended pilots. The Abyss was locked on to the orange suit; Auel was determined to take it down. The FAITH pilot tried not to panic, although he was steadily losing ground to the enemy. As the Chaos and the Abyss kept Heine distracted, the Gaia charged at him from behind...

AS the Ignited exploded in a ball of fire, Kira and Athrun couldn't believe what they had just saw. Their friend, who had just spent some time with them the day before, was gone, just like that. In his anger, Shinn charged into the midst of the enemy ranks.

"Shinn, you're in too deep," reminded Athrun. When the Impulse ignored his comment, Athrun shouted into the intercom.

"Kira, Shinn may need some backup!" The Freedom surged towards the Impulse. Shinn himself was being pinned down by the Extendeds and the Windams. In his rage, the teen had underestimated the threat. To his relief, Kira soon disabled the Gaia and the Abyss. The Chaos was also beaten back by the Saviour. With the stolen units out of the way, the Minerva pilots managed to take down the majority of the enemy suits. The Earth Alliance eventually disengaged the battle. Although they were victorious, the death of Heine weighed heavily on Athrun's mind. Also, he decided to do something about Shinn's recklessness.

In the Minerva's hangar, the pilots had just gotten down from their units.

"Thanks for looking out for me back there."

As Kira reminded Shinn never to let his anger take hold of him ever again, Athrun walked up to the younger boy. In front of everyone, the team leader gave Shinn one tight slap. Lunamaria gasped. She had never seen Athrun so angry before.

"Just now, your hot-headness nearly cost you your life, Shinn. Also, Kira had to risk his to watch out for you. Such behaviour is unacceptable for a pilot of your status." After the initial glare, Shinn decided to go back to his room. As he strode away, the crew looked at Athrun.

"Athrun..."

"He needs to learn his lesson, Kira. Next time, he might not be so lucky." Athrun was unapologetic about the slap.

"I'll go check on him," said Kira quietly.

In the room, Shinn thought about the slap he had just received. He heard the door open.

"Are you all right," asked Kira as he sat down next to Shinn.

"Would you be if your friend just slapped you," asked Shinn spitefully. Although he knew that Kira had nothing to do with the incident, he needed to vent his frustrations.

"I guess this is the first time you saw someone close to you die. Am I right?" Shinn nodded. By now, he was tearing. Up until today, he had thought of death as something which would not happen to people he knew.

"If you need to cry, just let it out. It's only human to do so." Kira couldn't help but notice the similarity. La Flaga had done the same thing for him after Jachin Due. Shinn shook his head. He had managed to blink back his tears. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," acknowledged Kira. It was Athrun. The team leader had already changed into his redcoat. He sat down next to Shinn.

"I hope you're better now. Still sore over that slap," asked Athrun half-jokingly.

"Ya, but we're still pals, right?" If he could joke, he's alright. Athrun secretly heaved a sigh of relief.

"Just don't do it again," said Athrun as he got up to leave the room. Kira followed him outside.

"Athrun, what's your take on the Murasames?"

"One thing's for sure: Cagalli didn't give them the plans."

"Perhaps, we could seek permission from Captain Gladys to meet her. Also..."

"I get the idea." He needed to know if Lacus was well. Athrun hoped that the captain would approve of the meeting...

Afterthoughts

-Please RnR! 


	9. Ties That Bind

"So, the Murasame has made its way to the EAF?"

"That is correct, Chairman," replied Talia Gladys. As the Minerva's captain, she had the duty to report objectively on the battle that had just occured. As Durandal pondered over the implications of that fact, the captain continue her report.

"Also, Kira Yamato and Athrun Zala request a meeting with the Orb representative to discuss this matter."

"Tell them to go ahead. But, get someone to keep an eye on the meeting, in secret."

As Gladys acknowledged the order, she couldn't help but wonder about some things. As members of FAITH, shouldn't the Chairman have more trust in the two? But orders were orders. She thought about who to appoint for the task. As she decided on her choice, Talia sighed. If Kira and Athrun knew that their friend was spying on them on her behalf, she wouldn't know how to explain.

After telling Cagalli the location, both teens took off in their suits. But they were in civilian attire. The Minerva was in hostile territory and confrontations should be avoided. After landing the Freedom and the Saviour in the forest near a beach somewhere in Crete, they waited. Unknown to them, Lunamaria Hawke was also observing from her hiding place.

They soon heard the roar of a third MS. As the Strike Rouge landed, Athrun hoped that Cagalli had remembered to bring the other person along. As Cagalli walked up alone to the boys, Athrun looked behind her. The Representative could see his disappointment.

"Sorry. It was Lacus's idea not to come, since it's official business between Orb and ZAFT. She's fine, along with the chairmen."

Kira looked at his sister.

"Cagalli, how did the Murasame end up in the EAF?"

"I can't say for certain. The Seirans are at the top of my list, given their support for an alliance with the EA. Don't forget, I only know about this when Captain Gladys informed me."

"The EAF is already a handful for us; with the Murasames, they can do some serious damage," mused Athrun. Although he didn't get to see Lacus, he still had a job to do.

"If the Prime Minister and his son are behind this, they would have covered their tracks well." Kira gave his views on the matter.

"But, you guys have to convince the Chairman that I didn't authorise this handing over of military technology."

"Athrun and I will work on that."

"Athrun, who's that 'Lacus' performing on TV? Both Lacus and the former chairmen had expressed their concerns over this." Lunamaria sat up straight. This was an unexpected development.

Athrun thought for a while.

"Her name's Meer Campbell. Chairman Durandal is using her as a body double. She's a nice girl, really. I would hate to see anything happen to her."

"First, ZAFT undergoes a massive buildup in arms. Now, we have a near-perfect imposter impersonating the daughter of a former Chairman. What is Durandal up to," asked Cagalli.

"I have no idea. All we can do now, is wait and see," sighed Kira.

As the friends did some catching up, their spy was in a shock. The Lacus Clyne that she saw on TV all this while and at Diocuia was a fake? Lunamaria knew that this piece of information should be kept secret, even from her captain.

"We have to go now. Cagalli, help me look after my folks."

"You will have no worries in that department. Take care." Cagalli shook the boys' hands.

As the three friends boarded their units, Lunamaria held her breath. She couldn't understand why her comrades and the Orb Representative distrusted Durandal. Who was really the "bad guy" in all this? She thought about the question on her way back to the ship...

After hearing the boys' account of the meeting, Gladys dismissed them. Once she was sure that they were far away, she summoned Lunamaria. The lady handed over the photographs and audio recordings which she had taken. But, unknown to the captain, Luna had removed all references to Meer Campbell. After going through the data, Gladys looked at the redcoat sternly.

"I hope that you will not mention any of this to other people, including Kira and Athrun."

"Yes, Captain."

Later, the Minerva stumbled upon the Extended facility in Lodonia, where the Extendeds are created and trained. Rey let out a scream before losing consciousness. Although it was abandoned long ago, the rest of the crew managed to dig up the facility's unsavoury past. As Kira looked at the dead and the data which they had managed to recover, he was reminded of his own secret. Both Shinn and Athrun noticed that he was trembling slightly. Before they could ask him the reason, he recovered. During their time there, they were attacked by the Gaia. As Athrun and Shinn subdued the unit, Shinn realised that the enemy pilot was someone he knew...

When Kira saw the injured Stellar on a stretcher, he remembered where he had seen the girl.

"I saw her at Armoury One, before the attack began."

"Which means that she's one of the original thieves," concluded Athrun. Shinn couldn't believe that the girl he had once saved from drowning was one of those responsible for the incident. Nevertheless, he had given his word that he would protect the girl; he intended to make good that promise.

As the captive acted aggressively both towards the crew of the Minerva and herself, Talia had no choice but to give instructions that Stellar be tied to her bed. Seeing Shinn's distress over this, both FAITH pilots felt sorry for him. As for the boy himself, he couldn't understand why Stellar couldn't remember him. When she eventually did, he couldn't be more happy. However, the doctors on board had bad news for him. Due to their lack of experience with Extendeds, they couldn't find out why the captive's condition was worsening, other than the fact that her body needed special drugs to function, and they don't have such drugs at hand. Shinn knew that if Stellar continued to stay with the Minerva, she might die. He would just have to take the risk...

Kira heard noises coming from his roommate's side. He opened his eyes, and saw Shinn getting dressed up. Where was he going at such a late hour?

"Shinn, what are you doing?" Kira had sat up in his bed.

"I'm going to bust Stellar out of here." Kira could detect the tension in the younger teen's voice.

"Are you sure about that?"

"If she stays here, she will die. Don't try to stop me, unless you're spoiling for a fight."

Kira thought for a while.

"Wait for me. You're going to need some help."

"Why are you doing this? You'll get into trouble as well." Clearly, Shinn didn't expect this.

"We're buddies, remember?"

The duo made their way to the sick bay. With Kira keeping watch outside, Shinn knocked out the nurse in the bay and carried Stellar in his arms. Along the way to the Minerva's hangar, they met guard patrols. With help from Kira and Rey (who had recovered and was also in the area), the Impulse took off into the night sky. As the accomplices gave themselves up, they hoped that Shinn had made the right choice...

Captain Gladys was very displeased. Three of her elite pilots had helped an enemy to escape. As the trio stood before her, she decided their punishment. As for explanations, she didn't need them; what had been done could not be undone. But, she had some harsh words for Kira.

"Kira, as a FAITH pilot and a senior, it is unbecoming of you to encourage your juniors to do such a thing."

"Captain, the prisoner is dying. Also, did we not recover the Gaia?"

Talia sighed. Kira was right; still, the punishment must be meted out. The trio were to spend some time in the detention cell. Outside the captain's office, Athrun looked at his team mates as they were led away. Kira told his friend not to worry.

In the cell, the three pilots all kept their thoughts to themselves. Shinn was still worried about Stellar. He could only pray that Stellar's commander would keep his promise of withdrawing the girl from the battlefield. From the corner of his eyes, Kira looked at Rey. His looks and voice reminded him of his nemesis, Le Creuset. He couldn't believe that he was still haunted by the masked commander after so long. Anyway, he was sure that his team mate had nothing to do with the mad man...

Afterthoughts

-Please RnR! 


	10. Berlin

The Minerva was once again on her way to Gibraltar. After their brief stay in detention, the trio were understandably subdued. As for Lunamaria, she didn't know what to say to her friends, now that she had spied on them before. The frosty atmosphere among the redcoats put their team leader in a spot. Athrun didn't pursue Stellar's matter further. He trusted his friends to do the right thing. He wondered if they would ever be as friendly to each other as before. As it turned out, the tensions on board would become relatively insignificant when compared to the storm which was to come...

Talia Gladys and the crew at the Minerva's bridge was dumbstruck by the data gathered by the ship's instruments. It seemed that this time, the EAF was for real. To make matters worse, the massive fleet was split in two, and they were closing the Minerva in a pincher move. Although she had been through some tough battles, for the first time, the captain doubted if they would come out of this alive.

As Luna prepared to launch in her ZAKU Warrior, Meyrin spoke into the intercom.

"Sister, please be careful. There're a lot of them this time." The red coat cringed. Her sister had never warned her like this before.

When the battle broke out, there was no holding back on both sides. Athrun's worries about the Murasame turned out to be all too real; the MS attack groups nearly overwhelmed the Minerva. AS Meyrin watched in horror, her sister's unit was destroyed on deck. To her immense relief, Lunamaria survived, but was badly wounded. Even Rey's ZAKU Phantom was damaged.

The two FAITH pilots were reminded of the battle of Orb, where the EA had threw wave after wave of MSes at them. Shinn was holding his ground with his friends. When he received word that Luna was injured, the teen decided that "playtime's over". The Impulse surged towards the Abyss. Auel Neider, who had a low opinion of his enemy so far, was shocked when the beam javelin was stabbed directly into the abdomen of the Abyss. As the unit crashed into the sea, Shinn thought about the enemy pilot.

"You may be good, but I'm better," mumbled the the ace to himself.

As usual, the Chaos was hard pressed against the Saviour. With the Abyss destroyed, Sting decided to retreat. The ZAFT pilots then proceeded to sink the EA fleet ship by ship. The commander of the fleet gave the order to withdraw. Although it was only one ship, the Minerva had bested them yet again.

The ship had survived their latest battle, but barely. Both the catapults, part of the mobile suit hangar, the main deck and most of the upper armor were damaged. Even the Freedom and the Saviour had been scratched. In her damaged state, the Minerva managed to limp to her destination.

When the leader of LOGOs received word of this latest failure, he wanted to start a tirade at his subordinates' incompetence. He stopped himself; his latest grant to Phantom Pain should be able to turn the tables this time round. Also, it would be a warning to Orb and other allies of ZAFT...

With Stellar Loussier as its pilot, the GFAS-X1 Destroy began its rampage. The massive mobile suit completely leveled several cities in Western Eurasia (which were former Eurasian Federation territories that had sided with ZAFT), along with the ZAFT forces which engaged it. The rest of the Earth Alliance knew that this would be the consequence should they ally with the PLANTs. Orb, however, was not to be cowed into submission. After checking with the Chairman the status of the Minerva, Cagalli decided to put the Archangel and its complement of mobile suits on standby, ready for deployment at any time. Coincidently, an old friend of the ship decided to pay the Representative a visit. After some catching up, Cagalli decided to take her guest to the Archangel...

Murrue Ramius was curious about Cagalli's sudden decision to visit the Archangel. Her curiousity turned into surprise (along with the rest of the crew) when the Representative presented her guest, and the latest crew member of the ship.

"Miriallia? What are you doing here?" Before the lady could answer, La Flaga had spotted the ring on her finger.

"You're attached, eh?"

"One question at a time, Lt. Commander..."

"It's Captain, by the way. Also, she's a major now," noted La Flaga half-jokingly, cocking his thumb at Murrue.

"Not to forget, our first mate here's a captain too, though she has yet to get her own ship."

"It's my choice to stay on board the Archangel, Captain La Flaga," replied Natarle, with a heavy dose of disdain in her voice. Miriallia shook her head. Some things just never change, she thought.

"Anyway, I've been a freelance photographer all this while, logging events such as the damage caused by Junius 7 and Lacus Clyne's promotional appearance on Earth." At the mention of "Lacus", Cagalli couldn't help but sigh. Milly, however, dropped a bombshell.

"She's not the real one, is she?" The Archangel's crew stared at the girl. Despite their misgivings about the slight differences between the Lacus on TV and the Lacus they knew, the crew had kept such thoughts to themselves. When Cagalli nodded, the bridge was full of whispers and discussion. The officers looked at their Representative. An explanation was in order.

"There was an attempt on Lacus's life earlier on. At Athrun's request, she, along with former Chairmen Clyne and Zala, were sent to Orb to go into hiding. The Eternal was supposed to be here as well, but I sent Andy off together with some of our ships. They're somewhere in space now, establishing a base away from ZAFT's eyes."

"So, Orb doesn't trust Durandal," commented La Flaga. Cagalli nodded again.

"Even as allies of ZAFT, there are some things which should remain hidden." The officers had a hard time convincing themselves that the loud, brash girl whom they remembered was now a shrewd, calculating leader. To emphasize that point, Cagalli reminded them that officially, Orb and PLANT were still allies. That fact wouldn't change, for the time being. Also, what they had just heard was best forgotten. To change the subject, La Flaga noted Milly's ring again.

"You still haven't explained this, young lady."

"When Tolle knew of my intention to rejoin the Archangel, he asked to marry me. Although I refused, he insisted that I wear this. He said that should anything happen, at least he did help put a ring on me."

"No one's going to die. That, I proomise," said Murrue firmly. Mu and Natarle nodded their agreement.

"The Archangel won't let Tolle become a widower, right," laughed the Hawk. Ignoring the jibe, Miriallia Haw saluted her captain.

"Ensign Miriallia Haw, reporting for duty!"

"Welcome back, Ensign," said Murrue as she returned the salute. Milly pulled La Flaga aside.

"So, how are things between you and the captain?" Mu tried not to blush.

"I'm working on it." Miriallia grinned. As the pair looked at Murrue, the lady was wondering what the fuss was all about. 

At Gibraltar, Talia Gladys wanted a constant update on the Minerva's repair schedule. With every minute lost, more innocent people were getting killed. As the redcoats viewed footage of the destruction caused by the Destroy, they vowed to take it down at all costs.

The Destroy was intercepted once more by ZAFT over the city of Berlin. The division there was no match for the Destroy's massive and numerous energy weapons, as well as its multiple positron shields. The city itself was burning to the ground. To the crew's relief, the Minerva was fully operational once again. Together with the Archangel, she would take on the enemy MS in the city.

As the Archangel set off for Berlin, Murrue and Natarle discussed about their target. La Flaga had only one thing to say.

"That monster is a walking fortess. Without Skinny and his team, we can forget about touching it."

The ladies nodded their agreement. Miriallia sighed.

"After fighting against his kind the last time round, Kira has become a part of ZAFT's elite. He must be enjoying himself there."

"I wouldn't be so sure," mused La Flaga with a mysterious smile. Somehow, he believed that the teen would like nothing more than to fight alongside the Archangel again if given the chance.

Once the two ships had established contact with each other, the battle commenced. As expected, the Destroy was not alone. The EAF had assigned a sizeable force to aid the MS. Talia ordered the Impulse and the Freedom to take on the giant, while the ship and the rest of the units engage the escorting troops. The Archangel would also concentrate on the escorts.

After La Flaga had launched in his Murasame, he had that sensation again. This time, he managed to make out who had caused the strange feeling: Skinny and another ZAFT redcoat. As he wondered about the two, he had one conclusion: Kira's team mate definitely had connections with his "brother".

The Destroy was giving Kira and Shinn a big headache. Realising that beam weapons were useless against it, the Impulse charged right in front of the monster, and in a single stroke, cut open the cockpit. When he paused to take a look at who the pilot was, he was in for a rude shock.

"Stellar?"

"What was that? Shinn, what's going on," questioned Kira. He had noticed the Impulse halting its attacks.

"Stellar's the pilot of the Destroy!" 

"Shinn, stay with her, and calm her down. If she berserks, she will had to be taken out!" The Freedom flew off to engage the enemy elsewhere. The pilot knew that Kira was right. Should Stellar lost control of herself, she would not be spared.

With the Destroy stopped, its escorts decided to flee the battlefield.  
The captains of the Minerva and the Archangel acknowledged each other's contributions. However, both of them knew that winning the battle was only the beginning. The relief efforts had to be started by them, the people on the ground. Also, Gladys was able to report to the Chairman that the Destroy was largely intact, along with the pilot. To her surprise, Gilbert gave orders to recover the remains of the MS.

By now, Shinn had managed to coax Stellar out of the Destroy. As the tech crew began the recovery, the couple looked at the silent giant. Without warning, the lady fainted. Shinn carried her back to the Minerva.

At the sick bay, the teen waited anxiously outside while the rest of the Reds accompanied him. Those of the crew not on duty were busy helping out the civilian survivors of the battle. After the doctor checked out the patient, he had ill news.

"It seemed that she's now even more reliant on the drugs needed to keep her alive. If she doesn't get them, it's only a matter of time." Despite herself, Gladys put her foot down. As an enemy combatant, Stellar would not be handed back to the EAF. Knowing very well that her pilots might repeat their rescue, she ordered additional guards to be stationed in the area. After reassurances from the older boys that they wouldn't try anything funny, she allowed Shinn to keep a bedside vigil for the girl. As Shinn looked at Stellar, he knew that even if he could get her out of the ship, she might not survive the trip back to the EAF.

As there was nothing more they could do on board the Minerva, the FAITH pilots decided to help out outside. Berlin had nearly been erased from the surface of the Earth; the fires were still burning among the ruins. Although they felt sympathy for the girl who was near death, they were also outraged by the destruction she had caused...

"Is he still inside," asked Athrun. A guard on duty nodded. The sun was about to set, and the duo had returned on board for a break and to check up on their friend. Meanwhile, Shinn was dozing off when the patient opened her eyes. Upon hearing her weak calls, the boy quickly woke up.

"Shinn... protected... me," mumbled the girl with a smile. As a single tear flowed down her pale cheek, Shinn didn't know what to make of this. To his horror, Stellar closed her eyes and her arm went limp. He gave a cry of help. The doctor and the redcoats waiting outside rushed into the room. After some checks, the doctor proceeded to pull the white sheet over Stellar. The teen pushed him away. He refused to believe that the girl he had swore to protect, was dead. One of the guards outside went to fetch the captain.

When Gladys arrived, Shinn was still making a scene in the bay. Despite calls from the captain and the others, the teen couldn't calm down. Kira could no longer stand it. He strode up to his friend and gave him a hard punch, sending him to the floor.

"Enough!" Those present stared at the FAITH pilot. Even Athrun couldn't remember him being this angry before.

"Don't think that you're the only one here who had lost your loved one to war. Athrun's mother died during the Bloody Valentine, along with countless others. What makes your loss any more painful than theirs?" Shinn could only nurse his bruised cheek as he looked at his friend. Unknown to the younger teen, Kira was coming to terms with his own loss that happened at Jachin Due.

"Also, we are the elite of ZAFT. If we were lesser men, perhaps, we could do what you just did, but we wear this," shouted Kira, pointing to the redcoat. Shinn looked down at the floor, ashamed of himself. Although it was alright to grieve, what he had done so far merely made a fool out of himself. The team leader comforted Kira.

"I'm fine," said Kira softly. He had calmed down after his outburst. As for Shinn, he cried softly to himself. Despite Stellar's words, he had failed to keep his promise. It would be something he would never forget. 

After the captain gave her consent, Shinn carried Stellar's body to a nearby lake. Following behind, were Athrun and Kira. As the boy let Stellar slowly sink to the bottom of the lake, the FAITH pilots saluted. It was their way of showing respect to the death of a combatant, even though she had been their enemy.

Back in the PLANTs, the Chairman had been preparing his speech. Also, he ordered the crew of the Minerva to keep him updated on their progress with the drawing up of the Destroy's plans. Once he had received them, he went to bed, a plan forming in his mind. Tommorrow would be a busy day...

Afterthoughts

-Please RnR! 


	11. First Move

The next morning, Chairman Durandal made his final preparations. After making sure that the broadcast would not be interrupted by any means, Gilbert went on air. On TV screens across the PLANTs and Earth, the PLANT Supreme Council Chairman was watched by billions of people, both Natural and Coordinator alike. On board the Minerva, Shinn, despite his grief, decided to listen to what the Chairman have to say.

First of all, video footage of the battle over Berlin was beamed to the masses. As people expressed their horrors over the devastation, Durandal began.

"Citizens of the world, the Earth Alliance's excuse for this battle was to liberate Western Eurasia from ZAFT, but, does liberation meant destruction?"

For those who had fought in the battle, the video footage was largely accurate, although scenes depicting the stopping of the Destroy was limited to the giant MS halting its actions by itself, with the Impulse hovering near it. "Lacus Clyne" appeared before the camera. 

"Although this war was set up by radical extremists within ZAFT..."

"ZAFT wishes to support those who wanted to break free of the Alliance for humanitarian reasons," continued Durandal. He then revealed the highlight of the conference: the photos and names of all members of the organisation LOGOS.

"These people that all of you are seeing now are the Alliance's military or industrial benefactors. They have been manipulating world events from the shadows, and were the cause of major wars, including the one we are having now. Even the Alliance's Blue Cosmos rulers are just a tool of theirs. Who are they? LOGOS. That's what they are."

In Orb, Cagalli's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. Her spies on the Seirans had sent her photographs of some of the people that she was now seeing on the screen. She got Kisaka to put the military on standby. The Representative couldn't tell how much the Seirans had been doing behind her back. Also, the Archangel was to return to Orb immediatly. On the other hand, the Seirans and those lords who were in league with LOGOS members were shivering in their seats.

Upon receiving the order, the crew of the Archangel reluctantly left the refugees, but not before leaving behind a large portion of their supplies. As for the Minerva, she was relieved by a ZAFT division. Durandal had thought about the crisis in Berlin the day before. As she headed back to Gibraltar, her crew was discussing the implications of the Chairman's words. Kira and Athrun knew that something big was about to come their way.

"LOGOs wanted people to fight for their profit. As such, ZAFT will destroy this group in order to bring peace between Earth and the PLANTs..."

Lord Djibril exploded. After unsuccessfully ordering the broadcast to be cut off, he could only sit and watch as Durandal exposed his side, the organisation behind Blue Cosmos. Already, he could imagine the anti-LOGOS cries of the masses. Regardless, he was sure that the LOGOS stronghold would be able to withstand any attack.

After the conference had ended, Gilbert thought about his previous "conversations" with his old friend. He had made his first move. How will his opponent respond? The match had just begun, and he was determined to prove that his way was the correct one.

As expected, the speech greatly strengthen Earth's support for ZAFT, and weakened civilian support for the Alliance. Already, the EA was nearing total collapse. The Atlantic Federation would more or less be fighting ZAFT on their own. A few days after the conference, several EA naval fleets defected and station themselves at Gibraltar. The ZAFT campaign to destroy LOGOS and Blue Cosmos had begun. Durandal now turned his attention towards his own men. He had noted the "disappearance" of the Eternal. Also, both Kira and Athrun had outdone themselves; their independence could be used against himself should they choose to do so. He decided to give them a little test.

Athrun was accompanying Meer around Gibraltar. Although he knew that it was not really Lacus that was by his side, he missed her so much that he gradually warmed to Meer's presence. On her part, Meer was a little surprised that Athrun had accepted her. She tried hard to remind herself that it was a dream; she wouldn't want to wake up if that was the case. Suddenly, Athrun's handphone rang. It was Kira.

"Athrun, the Chairman wishes to see us."

"I'll be there." After telling Meer the reason, the pilot excused himself.

"Ah, there you are, Athrun. Come, I have some things to show the two of you," said the Chairman as Athrun joined him and Kira. The chairman led the pilots into the mobile suit factory. The factory was at work producing new suits. There was nothing unusual about that, thought the boys. As Kira looked more closely at the MSes being assembled, he realised what Durandal had wanted to show them.

"Chairman! These are..."

"That's right. Thanks to Shinn's efforts, we've managed to piece together the plans of the Destroy."

"Why would ZAFT need such firepower," questioned Athrun.

"For defence, of course. Unlike the EA, I would never authorise the use of these units as offensive weapons." The boys were somewhat unconvinced by that, but they held their tongues. The Chairman led them to a nearby hangar. Shinn was there, waiting for someone.

"I hope you haven't waited for too long."

"Not at all, Chairman," greeted the pilot. Kira and Athrun had no idea why the younger teen was joining them.

Inside the hangar, the trio could make out the shapes of two MSes. The older boys were reminded of the times where they saw the Justice and the Freedom for the first time. However, they were sure that more surprises were to come. Upon Durandal's cue, the lights were switched on.

As Shinn stared in awe at the majestic units, Durandal began his introduction.

"The ZGMF-X42S Destiny and the ZGMF-X666S Legend, the latest work by our talented engineers. Shinn, you'll be the Destiny's pilot."

"Me?" Shinn was speechless. Durandal smiled. He then turned towards the FAITH pilots.

"Which one of you would like to become the Legend's pilot," asked the Chairman. Kira and Athrun looked at the man. His gaze seemed to be challenging them...

"I'll accept that honour, Chairman."

"Ah... Very well. Since the matter had been settled, all of you are dismissed." As the trio took their leave, Durandal took out his phone. Once he was sure that they were gone, he made a call.

"Captain Gladys, you may inform the MPs on standby that they are no longer needed. However, tell them to be on the lookout tonight."

"Yes, Chairman."

"Isn't this amazing? The Destiny and the..."

"Shinn, if you don't mind, Kira and I would like to be alone." As Shinn tried to figure out what was troubling his friends, the duo quickened their pace.

"The Chairman was testing us back there," mused Kira.

"With your agreement of being the Legend's pilot, we may have ducked under the radar this time. But, with the Destroy in mass production..." Athrun halted his steps. Kira looked at his comrade.

"I think it's time we leave this place." Athrun's voice had dropped to a whisper.

"We can't simply walk out like that. We'll be killed."

"I know. That's why I intend to ask for another person's help," said Athrun grimly. He hated to drag a third party into their escape plans. But, without her help, it would be difficult for them to get out of the Minerva.

"You want to get others involved in this?" Kira had his doubts over this problem.

"Without her help, I dare say that we can forget about escaping without alerting the whole base."

"Her? Who exactly do you have in mind?"

"Follow me." As the pair walked to Athrun's car, dark clouds had begun to gather in the sky.

"A storm's coming," mumbled Athrun to himself.

"Kira? Athrun? Is there something I can be of help," asked Meyrin Hawke. She didn't expect the FAITH pilots to pay her a visit.

"May we come in," asked Athrun. Meyrin nodded.

"The place's a little small, but make yourselves comfortable."

As the pilots sat down, Kira wondered what Athrun was up to. As the CIC of the Minerva, Meyrin would indeed be of great help to them. But, would she be willing to join them? Also, he couldn't imagine how Lunamaria might react.

"Meyrin, we need your help." Athrun went straight to the point.

"My help? With what?"

"Help us... escape from the Minerva." The girl gasped.

"Why," asked Meyrin after she had gotten over the initial shock. To her, the two boys stood for the qualities that she believed ZAFT's elite should have. Now, they intend to betray the Chairman's trust in them?

"Meyrin, the Chairman has put the Destroy into mass production! Surely, you realise what that means?" Athrun could no longer hide the disgust in his voice. The thought of ZAFT using these monsters was enough to make him sick.

"Also, the Lacus Clyne that you now see on TV is an imposter," added Kira. The girl stared at Kira, then at Athrun.

"We've told you our plans, Meyrin. If you don't help us, I'm afraid..."

"Athrun!" Kira couldn't believe that his friend was willing to go to such extreme measures. Meyrin, however, shook her head.

"There'll be no need for that, Athrun. I trust you. I'm in." By now, it had begun to rain, and with the sun setting, it was ominously dark. Meyrin thought for a while.

"When do you guys intend to leave?"

"Now, if possible. If this drags on, we might find it impossible to escape later," stated Athrun.

"I'll hack into the Minerva's security system, and time an alarm to be set off. With the distraction, you guys should be able to get to the hangar."

"We will not leave you behind, Meyrin. The Freedom has more than enough space for another passenger."

"It's settled, then. Set the timer for 20 minutes. We'll be inside the ship by then." The lady went to work right away. After tapping away at the keyboard for a few moments, she was done...

The guards didn't suspect anything as the car pulled up at the checkpoint. Once inside the base, the trio headed straight for the Minerva. Once they had boarded the ship, Meyrin checked her watch. It should go off any time now...

A siren sounded on the bridge of the ship. Talia demanded a report.

"Captain! Something has triggered the alarm in sector 21," replied Arthur.

"Get the MPs to investigate! Raise the alert level to yellow!"

As the trio looked at the guards rushing past them, they discreetly made their way to the hangar. The ruse worked; no one else was in the area. They quickly boarded their MSes. Once the Freedom and the Saviour had come online, Kira blasted the way clear.

"Captain! The Freedom and the Saviour are active! Also, the hangar has been breached!"

"What!" The captain immediatly reported this to Durandal. The Chairman was calm when he received the news. He had just discussed the issue of the FAITH pilots with Rey. Although Kira had agreed to pilot the Legend, Rey agreed with Gilbert that the pair still needed to be watched.

"Get Shinn and Rey to launch in the Destiny and the Legend. If Kira and Athrun resist arrest, destroy the Freedom and the Saviour!"

Shinn's cellphone rang. Who could it be, thought the teen.

"Rey, what is it?"

"Get ready to launch in the Destiny! We're going after the Freedom and the Saviour!" Despite his shock, Shinn ran all the way to the hangar...

"What the hell's going on," asked Shinn as he started the Destiny's G.U.N.D.A.M. OS.

"It appears that Kira and Athrun are intending to flee ZAFT. With the secrets they know and their skills, there's no telling how much damage they can cause!" Rey was impatient to launch in the Legend.

His best friends, traitors of ZAFT? There must be an explanation for this...

As the Freedom and the Saviour made their way through the storm, Kira and Athrun discussed their next move once they reached Orb. Meyrin held her breath. They must have planned this a long time ago, she thought. Suddenly, their instruments picked up two MSes hot on their trail, and closing in. Both pilots knew that their pursuers must be the Destiny and the Legend. Shinn's voice sounded over the intercoms.

"Kira! Athrun! What are the two of you doing?"

"It's useless talking to them!" The Legend fired at the Freedom. As he dodged the shots, Kira was reminded of his fight at Jachin Due. Could it be that he was wrong, that Rey Za Burrel was indeed related to Rau Le Creuset? For now, such questions would have to wait.

"Shinn, Meyrin is also inside the Freedom," shouted Athrun. Shinn was finding it difficult to breathe. Lunamaria's sister was escaping as well? He activated the Destiny's Wings. The unit overtook the Freedom and halted in front of it.

"Kira, come back with me! If there's any problem, Chairman Durandal will be able to solve it!"

"Shinn, Durandal IS the problem," replied Kira. While the Destiny hovered in the air, the Freedom surged past it. The Destiny followed behind the unit.

"Remember our orders," reminded Rey as the Legend turned its attention towards the Saviour. Athrun was bristling. As he avoided the Legend's attacks, he had one question in mind.

"Rey! Why are you poisoning Shinn's mind against us?"

"If the two of you escape, the chairman's campaign against LOGOS would be drastically affected. I will not allow that to happen!"

As he struggled with himself, Shinn Asuka finally decided what to do. The Destiny halted its pursuit.

"Rey, stop it."

"Shinn!"

"I said, 'Stop it!'" To emphasize his point, the Destiny flew right in front of the Legend. Rey sighed. Judging from his tone, the blond knew that Shinn had the intention of letting his friends go.

"Kira, Athrun, the next time we meet, we will be enemies," noted Shinn grimly. In response to that, the FAITH pilots took down their pins. This was it, thought Shinn. Their friendship was over.

As the Freedom and the Saviour flew off in silence, the Legend and the Destiny made their way back to base.

"It's best that you have an explanation ready for the Chairman," said Rey with a resigned tone. Shinn knew that he didn't have any, and that would be his reply to Durandal...

Afterthoughts

-Please RnR! 


	12. Heaven's Base

Lunamaria was standing before her captain. She had just recovered from the injuries she sustained at Crete and now, her sister had ran away? What was wrong with the world, she thought.

"Captain, there must be some mistake," protested the redcoat. Luna had faith that Meyrin would never betray ZAFT.

"We've traced the source of the alarm. Apparently, someone had hacked into the ship's security system, and we tracked the signal all the way back to the computer in Meyrin's room." Talia noted the shocked look on the girl's face.

"Listen. I know that you don't believe any of this. But, that's the truth. Meyrin has escaped from ZAFT, together with Kira and Athrun."

"I understand, Captain."

"Good. You may leave now." Although the captain thought that her pilot didn't sound very convinced, it would have to do for now.

Meanwhile, Durandal was looking across the table at the other redcoats. He was very displeased.

"The Legend and the Destiny can outperform the Freedom and the Saviour any time. Would anyone of you care to explain this failure?"

"Chairman, I was the one who decided to let them go," replied Shinn. Rey kept silent. The Chairman shook his head.

"I know you still regard them as friends. However, with your lapse in judgement, you have let two FAITH members escape, along with the CIC of the Minerva. There's no telling how much of ZAFT's sensitive information leaking out because of this." Shinn hung his head. Durandal sighed.

"What's been done cannot be undone. I can only hope that you will be able to make amends during Operation Ragnarök."

"Ragnarök?"

"The invasion of Heaven's Base. As such, despite today's incident, I have something for both of you." He took out two boxes from his drawer and pushed them across the desk. When the pilots opened them, they saw the FAITH pin inside.

"Since two members had left us, replacements would have to be found for them. I hope I would not be disappointed this time."

"You can count on us, Chairman," saluted Rey. Shinn followed suit. As the two took their leave, Durandal looked at his chess board.

"So, the White King has castled. Nice move, Athrun Zala, Kira Yamato. I look forward to winning this match," mumbled Durandal, with a smile on his face.

When they were just about to reach Orb, the Freedom hailed the border patrol. When they received the call, they were stunned. Who from ZAFT could possibly wish to talk to their Representative so late at night? Upon Kira's urging, the officer on duty decided to notify Cagalli.

"Kira, what is it?" His sister was getting drowsy. She had been at work all day and badly needed some rest.

"I'm sorry, Cagalli, but Orb has to terminate its alliance with ZAFT right away. I'll explain later!" By now, the lady was fully awake. She gave orders to put the military on standby. The Freedom and the Saviour flew over the ZAFT encampment. Athrun switched the radio to an open frequency.

"Hailing all ZAFT forces in Orb! This is the pilot of the Saviour! All troops would have to leave the country before daybreak!" After repeating himself, Athrun issued his warning.

"Should the forces decide to fire at the Orb military or at us, we would not be able to ensure the safety of your evacuation!" 

The senior commanders within the base were stunned by this eviction order. They decided to comply, for now. As ships slowly streamed out, both pilots and their passenger heaved a sigh of relief. However, the units would not land until they were sure that every single ZAFT ship were safely out of range.

Lunamaria decided to get some answers from Shinn. Since he was meeting the Chairman, the lady had no choice but to wait. When Shinn came on board, the questioning began.

"Was Meyrin really with them?" Shinn nodded.

"She went with the Freedom. Don't worry. They should be safe, for now."

"How did she..."

"I don't know! I can't even figure out why those two did such a stupid thing in the first place," exclaimed the black-haired pilot. He was getting agitated. 

"Remember what the Chairman said, Shinn. The three of them are now enemies of ZAFT. The next time we see them, we'll have to act accordingly." Lunamaria went limp. She would have to kill Meyrin?

"I'm sure the Chairman would be able to convince everyone of their guilt," added Rey Za Burrel. There was no turning back now, he thought.

"Kira, Athrun, what the hell was going on?" Cagalli was completely lost. Her brother and Athrun spoke of the Destroy assembly lines. The Representative was silently thankful that her hunch of distrusting Durandal was right. However, there were other matters to take care of.

"Now, the main problem is: How am I going to account for this in front of Durandal? ZAFT can very easily frame Orb for being a dishonourable state because of this."

"Simple: don't do anything. Anyway, Orb would not be his target. He's more concerned with the destruction of LOGOS."

"After that, what next," questioned Cagalli. Athrun did not have the answer to that.

"We have no other choice now, Cagalli. What we can do, is to step up Orb's defences." Cagalli sighed. It was becoming an all too familiar sight for her.

"I hope you guys know what you are doing. Many people could lose their lives because of this." Athrun and Kira realized that; they swore to do whatever they could to avoid bloodshed. Cagalli decided to update Waltfeld on the situation.

The Eternal and the Orb personnel hadn't been idle all this while. With a base & mobile suit factory established (and hidden) within an asteroid, Andrew's "contacts" had also provided valuable technology, as well as ZAFT troops who questioned the wisdom of the war. Hilda Harken, Mars Simeon and Herbert Von Reinhardt were particularly interesting. When their DOM Troopers worked together, they were "unstoppable", boasted Hilda when she first arrived. Andrew thought for a while.

"I'll get the Eternal back to Orb. Our guys up here have something which Kira and Athrun should find interesting," grinned the Tiger.

"Be careful," cautioned Cagalli. Waltfeld gave the thumbs-up, and signed off.

Durandal had received the news of Orb's eviction orders. Currently, the lot was stationed in Carpentaria. The Chairman gave orders for them to remain where they were. He would deal with the country later. Meanwhile, he had "produced" evidence that Athrun, Kira and Meyrin were working for LOGOS, and that they accessed classified information before they left. Both Shinn and Lunamaria were speechless. The pair decided to blame LOGOS for "corrupting" their friends. They knew that apart from Rey, they only had each other's company. They would have to go through this together.

ZAFT and the defected Earth Alliance forces mobilized for a siege of Heaven's Base, the headquarters of the Logos benefactors of the Blue Cosmos rulers, located in Iceland . Lord Djibril sneered as Durandal issued them his demands: hand over the LOGOS members and dismantle, or be attacked. His answer was a barrage of rockets before the ultimatum expired. Also, a great number of mobile suits, some new mobile armors, as well as five GFAS-X1 Destroy units were deployed. Sting Oakley knew that his Chaos was useless compared to this new "toy". He couldn't wait for the carnage to begin.

Many of the anti-LOGOS EA ships and mobile suits (shrewdly placed near the front of the formations by Durandal) were destroyed, especially by the Destroy units. As the alliance's death toll mounted, ZAFT forces started incurring casualties of their own. In response, ZAFT launches an attack from above by dropping a great number of mobile suits from Earth's orbit. Djibril coldly ordered the Nibelung to be fired. The massive energy burst destroyed all units coming from above and crippled the already weakened forces.

As the rest of the world watched the battle unfold on their screens, Kira and Athrun were horrified by what they saw. Because of Durandal's exposure of LOGOS, countless soldiers had died, and for what purpose? Also, they prayed for their friends' safety on board the Minerva. Lacus, who was already notified of Athrun's return, had joined the group in witnessing the battle. She was visibly ill after a while. Athrun decided to escort her outside. He, too, couldn't stomach the destruction he had just saw, despite his years as a soldier.

The Minerva finally launched the Destiny, the Legend and the Impulse (now piloted by Lunamaria), which quickly turned the tide of the battle. The Impulse then led a group of ZAKUs, BABIs, DINNs and GOUFs against the Windams, while GOOhNs, ZnOs and ASHs took out the aquatic Forbidden Vortex units and shoreline defenses. Noting the Destroy's only weakness, Shinn ordered Lunamaria to switch to the Sword Silhouette and to provide one sword for Rey. The trio then set to work eliminating the giant MSes with the Destiny's Arondight and the Impulse's Excalibur anti-ship swords. Sting Oakley was killed when the Destiny drove its anti-ship sword into his cockpit. In the meantime, ZAFT forces gained the upper hand when they were able to successfully penetrate the base. After the last Destroy unit was lost, Djibril - knowing that Heaven's Base was all but lost - abandoned the other LOGOS members and fled in a submarine towards Orb. Along the way, he demanded that the Seirans prepare for his arrival. Unato and his son saw to the demands reluctantly.

Heaven's Base had been broken but ZAFT's losses were severe, and Djibril had escaped. We would get him next time, thought Shinn as the Destiny returned to the Minerva. Also, he was aware of his own skills, now that his mentors were not around. He dreaded to see the day when he would have to face them in combat, but he knew that the moment was fast approaching.

After the battle, Andrew wanted to see Kira and Athrun. The duo, together with Cagalli, Lacus and Meyrin, boarded the Eternal. Meyrin was convinced that the Lacus Clyne standing before her was the real one. Her grace and beauty was different from the Lacus on TV. Athrun also wanted her to feel comfortable. Among the Coordinator crew of the Eternal, she wouldn't stick out like a sore thumb.

"Over the intercom, you mentioned that you had something for us," noted Athrun. Andrew grinned again. He led the group to the Eternal's hangar. Upon first sight, the group thought that their eyes were playing tricks on them.

"Freedom? Justice," mumbled Athrun and Kira. The Tiger shook his head.

"Look closely." After some observation, the pilots realised that these units were brand-new.

"The ZGMF-X19A Infinite Justice and ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom. Our guys worked their butts off to rush these babies out. They would be more than a match for those ZAFT elite suits just now." The Tiger had tuned in to footage of the battle as well.

"Thank you, Captain, for bringing them their new swords." The Pink Princess bowed. In her dress (which resembled a kimono), she looked like an Oriental royal despite her pink hair. Andrew blushed despite himself. Athrun looked at his wife. Although she had been in hiding all these while, she hadn't forget that Athrun and the others were fighting their own battles. I didn't marry the wrong lady, thought the pilot.

"I heard that you're the CIC of the Minerva previously," boomed Waltfeld as he turned his attention towards Meyrin. The girl nodded timidly. She was afraid of the Tiger, who towered over her.

"I need a CIC for the Eternal. Perhaps, you would be interested?" The girl looked at Athrun.

"It's your choice." Meyrin nodded her agreement. If she went into the battlefield again, she might be able to convince her sister that things weren't that simple.

Cagalli thought about the future as she looked at the new units. Although she didn't know what exactly Durandal had in mind, if he ever threatened Orb, she would not let him off easily. A conflict seemed inevitable now. The Representative steeled herself...

Afterthoughts

-Please RnR! 


	13. The Battle for Orb

Kira and Athrun wasted little time in getting things organized. With the new Freedom, Kira decided to hand the old one over to La Flaga (with the OS changed, as always). Kisaka stiffly accepted the Saviour, although he knew that he was a captain at heart, not a MS pilot. On other fronts, EA forces who had rejected both the EAF and ZAFT wished for Orb to accept them. Cagalli had to turn them away; their entry into Orb would only provide more fodder for Durandal. However, she gave her word that should her country needed help, they would be the first ones she turned to.

ZAFT intelligence finally tracked down Djibril to Orb. As troops from Carpentaria gathered for an invasion along with the Minerva, Chairman Gilbert Durandal issued an ultimatum to the Orb Representative: hand over the Blue Cosmos leader, along with former ZAFT red coats Kira Yamato, Athrun Zala and Minerva's former CIC officer Meyrin Hawke, or face the consequences.

"I need to consider my options, Chairman."

"You have three hours, Princess." With that, the line went dead. Cagalli ordered Kisaka to mobilise Orb's military. The terms were unacceptable to her; a battle was now the only solution.

Durandal had no doubt that Cagalli was merely buying time. He gave the objectives of Operation "Angel Down" to Talia Gladys. Despite her misgivings, she acknowledged the orders. With the St. Helens as the flagship of the invasion (codenamed "Fury"), the Minerva would be busy with her own mission.

The other lords were silent on the matter. Although they would love to hand the three ZAFT fugitives over, they knew that Cagalli would never do that, based on her friendship with them. More importantly, the lady had already made clear her knowledge of their connections with LOGOS. They had lost their power to protest any decision the Representative made.

Once the three hours were up, Cagalli sent her reply. She couldn't hand Djibril over, for she had no idea where he was hiding. As for the others, "you can forget about them."

"That leaves me with no choice, Princess." Cagalli severed the connection herself. Words were unimportant now. She only hoped that Orb would pull through this battle intact.

With both side poised to strike, the battle commenced. As the Murasames and ZAKU Warriors fought in the skies, both Freedoms and the Justice threw themselves into the heat of the battle. After the Minerva's three ace suits had been launched, Gladys stated their other mission.

"The Minerva has just been assigned another task. In addition to 'Fury', we are to execute 'Angel Down': destroy the Freedom and the Saviour!" The crew, Shinn and Lunamaria gasped at this latest instruction. Regardless, they decided to obey.

The Destiny hacked its way through the Orb ranks until it came face to face with the Freedom. After a few strikes, Shinn realised that the pilot was not his friend.

"Who are you? Where's Kira Yamato," demanded Shinn.

"A friend of his, that's who I am. Look out for the other Freedom if you want him." With that, La Flaga flew off. Shinn had his target fixed on his friend. If anyone was to take Kira down, it would be him.

Meanwhile, the Legend had sighted the Justice. After informing the Minerva of Athrun's change in MS, Rey engaged the red unit. As he fought his former team mate, Athrun realised that Rey's piloting style was eerily similar to Rau's. What did it meant?

The Impulse had been spotted by the Eternal. Despite Athrun's protest, Lacus insisted on being with the ship. She would see for herself just how far Durandal would push the whole thing. The new CIC on board decided to hail the ZAFT suit.

"Shinn, is that you?"

"Meyrin?" Luna was surprised to hear her sister in the battlefield.

"Sister?" Meyrin didn't have time to say more. More enemy suits had locked on the Eternal. Andrew decided to call for reinforcements from Hilda...

The Destiny had finally sighted the Strike Freedom. Kira, who had been disabling the enemy as they come, knew that the dreaded moment had arrived. The two friends locked their Mobile Suits' swords together. After a few bouts, neither was able to gain the upper hand.

"You've improved," remarked Kira.

"Well, I did learn from the best," replied Shinn. He remembered his friend's fighting style. The Destiny would have to watch its weapons and cameras...

In her office, Cagalli was watching the battle. She wanted to join her brother and friends.

"If only I had another MS to pilot...Kisaka, can I use the Saviour?"

"Actually, we do have a unit for you." The giant took out his phone. After contacting Erica Simmons, the colonel led her to a hangar that she didn't know existed. Erica was there to receive them as she unlocked the final gate. The trio soon stood before a golden MS.

"After the first war, your father asked me to design a unit for you, which would symbolise a new beginning as you lead Orb to the future. This is the ORB-01 Akatsuki," said Erica.

"'Dawn'..." remarked Cagalli. She took a deep breath. Although she had not been in strict training, she should be just fine...

As Kira and Shinn continued their duel, the older teen was getting desperate. With the Destiny tying him down, and the Legend doing the same with the Justice, ZAFT was beginning to punch a hole through their defences. Shinn had his own problems as well; his energy supply was running out. Without a word, the Destiny bolted for the Minerva. Kira decided to take care of the rest of ZAFT first.

Meanwhile, the Minerva had sighted the Archangel. Talia decided to give her former ally a notice.

"We meet again, Captain Ramius, although we're now on different sides. To think that our ships had once fought side by side..."

"May the better ship win, Captain Gladys," replied Murrue stiffly. Natarle and Arthur gave orders for the Archangel and the Minerva to be fully prepared for combat. As the two ships took shots at each other, it became clear to both sides that the enemy crew was no pushover. Natarle suggested taking their ship underwater. Murrue had the same thing in mind as well. Also, they would be able to avoid attacking the Minerva.

The Orb forces were surprised to see this golden Mobile Suit seemingly from nowhere, and beginning its destruction of ZAFT units. Cagalli addressed her men.

"All Orb units, this is Cagalli Yula Athha. The EA did not manage to occupy Orb, and today, neither will ZAFT succeed!"

With their improved morale, the Murasames began to push ZAFT further away from their shores. On top of that, a single pod had landed, and three DOM Troopers had stepped out from it.

"All right, guys. Let's do it! For Chairman Clyne and Miss Lacus," rallied Hilda. On the Eternal, her captain had noted their presence.

"All friendly forces, this is Lacus Clyne of the Eternal. The three DOM Troopers which you see in the field are not your enemies. They are here to lend their assistance to Orb!"

With the Archangel underwater, the Minerva decided to take their battle elsewhere. As the Destiny was getting resupplied, Shinn was figuring out how to beat the Freedom. When he launched again, he still didn't have a clue.

Abi Windsor couldn't believe the data that she was receiving. She quickly got her captain's attention.

"The St. Helens had been sunk!"

Talia knew that it was the work of the Archangel. She gave orders for the Minerva to take over as the new flagship. Her attention then turned towards the Akatsuki.

"Shinn, it seems that an important officer is piloting the golden MS!" The Destiny flew towards the newcomer. Sure enough, several Murasames were acting as its escort. As Shinn took them out, Cagalli realised that she was facing a top ace of ZAFT. She went into SEED mode.

As the Destiny took on the Orb suit, Shinn couldn't help but admire the pilot for his skills.

"You are an outstanding pilot."

"I did survive Jachin Due, Shinn Asuka." Cagalli had recognised the boy's voice.

"Lady Cagalli?" Shinn couldn't believe that his enemy was a lady, and the Representative of Orb to boot. Cagalli took advantage of the Destiny's momentary lapse to close in. This had got to end, thought the FAITH pilot as he steadily lost ground. He activated his own SEED powers. The Akatsuki began to struggle under the Destiny's fierce attacks. Looks like I've bitten off more than what I could chew, thought Cagalli.

Suddenly, another MS came charging from the Destiny's rear. It placed itself between the combatants.

"Cagalli, shouldn't you be somewhere else?" His sister got the idea. The Akatsuki flew off into the distance.

"Ironic, isn't it? More than two years ago, at this very place, I inspired you to become a MS pilot. Today, we are fighting as enemies."

"All this wouldn't have happened if you didn't join LOGOS!" Knowing that Durandal had fabricated lies about him, Kira decided not to go on further. The Destiny's moves were much more aggressive this time round. There could only be one explanation for that, thought Kira. The older boy went into SEED mode as well.

The Impulse flew around the Eternal, destroying her escorts. Due to Meyrin's pleas, Andrew didn't target the suit. Meyrin switched to an open frequency.

"Sister, get out of here!"

"Meyrin, why did you become a traitor?" Although it pained Lunamaria, that was the truth (at least to her).

"Things aren't that simple! Although I don't exactly know the situation, the Chairman is not being completely honest!" With that, Lunamaria remembered her friends' meeting with the Orb Representative. Her mind was in a whirl. The Impulse pulled away from the enemy ship.

After their long battle with each other, the Justice was still in a deadlock against the Legend. Despite their frustrations, neither pilots could manage to break through the other's defences...

Djibril looked at his watch. It was time to go; besides, he had outstayed his welcome. As he boarded the shuttle, he couldn't help but smile at the downcast faces of Unato and his son. With the confusion in the battlefield, it shouldn't be too difficult for him to reach the moon. Despite the Murasames and the Impulse, he managed to escape safely.

With their target gone and their forces in disarray, Talia ordered a retreat. As ZAFT disengaged from the battle, Shinn left a parting shot for Kira.

"We'll continue this at another time."

As ZAFT retreated, Orb forces began their own regrouping. Cagalli decided to seek her father's approval over an important matter...

Kira and Athrun were trading accounts of their battles. Athrun was worried about Shinn's skills.

"If he turns out to be Durandal's trump card, we may have to..." He stopped short of saying the actual word; they got the idea anyway.

Upon hearing of the Seirans' dealings with LOGOS, Lord Uzumi accepted Cagalli's request of annulling her bethoral to Yuna. As she silently applauded her new-found freedom, Uzumi had something to say.

"You led Orb to war over your brother and friends."

"Father, Durandal is hiding many things, and I intend to expose him." Uzumi sighed. His time was indeed over.

Cagalli thought about the things she intended to reveal to the world. It's time Durandal received some shocks of his own...

Afterthoughts

-Please RnR! 


	14. Death Knell

Cagalli tried to prep herself for the broadcast. Like Durandal's exposure of LOGOS, her speech would reach both Naturals on Earth and Coordinators in the PLANTs. She was now dressed in her military uniform. She was acutely aware that besides being Orb's Representative, she was also her Commander-in-Chief. Once the studio director gave the thumbs up, she began...

Durandal had just been updated by Gladys about the situation. He was displeased that the Blue Cosmos leader had managed to escape. At least, Shinn was now willing to face his friends in combat. Cagalli's speech soon got his attention. He arranged for his men to hijack the broadcast.

Those in Orb's inner circle were surprised to see "Lacus" addressing them instead of their Representative. As Meer echoed Durandal's words, Lacus looked at her husband. It was time for her to reveal herself. She had never been a puppet to anyone, and would never be one.

"I'm coming along," said Athrun firmly. The couple made their way to the studio, where the restoration of her broadcast was underway.

There was again static on the screen. When it cleared, the couple came on air. The rest of the world, as well as the crew of the Minerva, were stunned to see another Lacus on screen. Shinn clenched his fist when he saw his former mentor. What was he up to this time? Lunamaria knew that this Lacus was the real one. However, it was a secret she would have to keep to herself for now.

"Please do not be deceived by her looks. I am Lacus Clyne," declared the Pink Princess.

As the couple denounced Durandal's tactics and trickery, along with Djibril's, Meer was close to collapse. Her cover had been blown wide open. After a while, she smiled to herself. Miss Lacus was now able to wield her influence by herself. Meer Campbell as Lacus Clyne would no longer be needed. As for the Chairman, he merely smiled and looked at his chessboard.

"So, the White Queen had begun her attack," mused Durandal as he picked up the piece. He replaced it at its place on the board. He looked at the White side. They were definitely on the move now. His own queen would have to retreat. But, he had no illusions as to what the final outcome would be.

"Lacus Clyne, Athrun Zala, Kira Yamato, Orb... None of you shall stand in the way of a new future!"

After the broadcast, Shinn asked Rey for his opinion on the situation, Rey was sure that the issue of who was the true Lacus Clyne was a trival matter; the enemy was using another "Lacus Clyne" as a psychological weapon. When he remembered his mentor's "treachery", Shinn felt his anger rising.

After Djibril escaped to the new Daedalus lunar base on the far side of the Moon, he authorized the activation of the Requiem. Like its name, it would sing a farewell at the funeral of the Coordinators. The leader ordered the beam to be fired at Aprilius One. However, one of the relay stations, Gounod, was discovered by the Joule team shortly before Requiem was fired. Battle damage to Gounod slightly altered the trajectory of the beam. As a result, Requiem missed its intended target. Instead, the beam directly hit and destroyed Januarius 1 through 4 and caused December 7 and 8 to collapse, leading to the deaths of countless Coordinators. Those who witnessed the attack couldn't believe their eyes. Yzak exploded. Upon his command, the Joule Squadron destroyed the Gounod relay station. Although the PLANT where the Asukas resided were spared, as he heard the wails of his crew mates who had lost their loved ones, Shinn realised just how close he was to losing them.

While the lord waited for the Requiem to be recharged for another attempt at destroying Aprilius One, Chairman Durandal ordered the ZAFT Lunar Fleet to attack the relay stations in retaliation to the attack. ZAFT forces (including the Joule Squad) attacked furiously but were at a stalemate with the defending EA forces. The Minerva, along with Rey Za Burrel's Legend and Shinn Asuka's Destiny units, launched a surprise attack on Daedalus as a diversionary tactic to allow Lunamaria Hawke in the Impulse to infiltrate the base and access Requiem's firing chamber through a connecting service tunnel. The EAF scrambled all its fixed defenses, its last three GFAS-X1 Destroy units, several mobile armors and countless GAT-04 Windam units to defend the base. The ZAFT aces, now enraged by the monstrous attack on PLANT, swore that the EA would pay dearly for the hundreds of thousands of innocent civilians whom they had killed.

At the Fourier relay station, ZAFT managed to knock it out of position before Requiem was fully recharged, but Djibril ordered that Requiem be fired anyway to wipe out the ZAFT forces there. Also, he could use it as a cover to escape to the Arzachel lunar base in the Girty Lue.

However, Lunamaria succeeded in destroying the Requiem control centre before it could fire. The Minerva, along with Shinn's and Rey's units, destroyed the base's defenses. The Destiny took out the base's hangar and command centre, while the Legend detected the launch of the Girty Lue and destroyed it, killing the last member of LOGOS and the leader of Blue Cosmos.

The defending Earth Alliance forces then surrendered, and were treated well by ZAFT, under the orders of Durandal. He would need their expertise for what he had in mind for the superweapon.

In Orb, Waltfeld scanned through the reports his scouts had gathered during the battle in space. When he learnt that the Requiem was captured, he ran all the way to Cagalli's office. The Representative went limp, along with many of her friends.

"Durandal will not hesitate to use that beam. We would have to take it out!" The rest nodded their agreement. Cagalli ordered the officers of the Archangel and the Eternal to gather in her office. Once everyone had arrived, the orders came swiftly.

"Kira, Athrun, both of you would be promoted to the rank of Colonel, and assigned a ship to command. Athrun, you would take charge of the Eternal." The teen saluted Cagalli.

"If Lacus wishes, she could be on board. Andy, Martin, the ship's yours. But remember, you two now have someone to answer to." The three acknowledged their roles.

"Kira, the Archangel is yours. Murrue, Natarle, please help him out."

"We would, Commander," said the first mate as she saluted together with the rest. Cagalli turned towards La Flaga.

"Captain, would you like to take over as the pilot of the Akatsuki?"

"Me?" Cagalli nodded.

"Although I would be going to space as well, I intend to stay with the Kusanagi. It would be a waste for the unit to lay idle."

"But the Freedom," started La Flaga, looking at Kira at the same time.

"The Akatsuki would make a greater difference than the Freedom." Despite his memories with the unit, Kira knew that it was slowly becoming obsolete. La Flaga then accepted the offer.

"Kisaka, prepare the Kusanagi and our men. We're in on a big one this time." The giant saluted.

"Durandal had something planned for Humanity. With the Requiem, we are the only ones standing between him and his goals," reminded the Representative. She closed her eyes.

"Please get prepared, all of you. Dismissed."

As the personnel filed out of the office, Kira remained behind. Cagalli had lost a lot of weight ever since his return.

"Please, take care of yourself." Cagalli had a weak smile.

"I'm fine, really. Go. You have a ship waiting for your command, Colonel." As Kira left, the lady decided to visit one person before she left.

Uzumi looked at his daughter. Although she was not his own flesh and blood, she was truly worth of her title as the "Lioness" of Orb. He accepted her request of overseeing things here in Orb during her absence. Although he still wished that the country hadn't gotten involved in the present conflict, he recognised that there were those who would stop at nothing to prove that they were right, and that these people would only respond to force.

Cagalli decided to contact those EA forces whom she had rejected earlier. After hearing her explanation, they agreed to join the Orb fleet in space. There was no turning back now, thought the lady as she slumped in her chair. So many had responded to her call. If Durandal would not listen to reason, the showdown which would follow...

Afterthoughts

-Please RnR! 


	15. Reunion

When the Archangel and the Eternal went to space, their crews decided to dock at the free city of Copernicus on the moon, to relax before the impending battle as well as to get some last-minute supplies. (Cagalli and the Kusanagi were busy coordinating the whole fleet, which consisted of Orb, ZAFT and EA forces.) As the adults watched them unload from the ships, they silently shook their heads. Kids would always be kids, thought the lot. Unknown to them, Durandal had ordered Meer Campbell to go into hiding at the city as well.

Kira wanted to burst out laughing when he saw his friends' attire. Lacus was in a tomboy outfit (which did nothing to hide her beauty, although a cap was part of the disguise), while Athrun's dark glasses made him look like a bodyguard. Athrun noticed his sniggers.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing..." Meyrin had thought that the couple looked weird as well. Wisely, she kept her thoughts to herself. Tori, which had been away from its master most of the time, seemed to be happy that it was finally on an outing with him today. The robot pet flew around the four, chirping along the way.

As they walked through the city, Kira and Athrun remembered that they first met here; at the blink of an eye, it had already been more than ten years. Then, they were still little children attending preparatory school. Now, they were veterans of war, with blood on their hands. Lacus remembered her father's close shave here as well. Because of a shuttle malfunction, Siegel Clyne had escaped a terror bombing which killed the senior leadership of the UN. The first war began shortly after that. Despite their conflicting feelings, the four were determined not to let these get them down. They entered one of the many shops in the area.

The presence of the Eternal and the Archangel in Copernicus were noted by Sara, Meer's bodyguard. She then suggested that "Lacus" do something about it, now that there was a chance that "the other one" may be in the area as well. Meer gave the idea a thought. In a change of heart, she decided that she liked being Lacus; she would be happy to remain like this forever.

The four went around looking at what the place had to offer. Suddenly, a red Haro appeared in front of them and gave a note to Lacus.

"I'm going to killed! - Meer," said Meyrin as she read the note out loud. Athrun recognised the Haro as the one belonging to Meer. Kira was skeptical.

"It has got to be a trap."

"Trap or not, I will go. This girl had already risked too much for me," said Lacus sadly.

"Also, I think I owe her an apology for all that she had been through," remarked Athrun. Being a puppet of Durandal must have been hard on her.

"In that case, we will all go," declared Kira. Meyrin nodded.

The red Haro led them to an empty ampitheater, with only Meer in sight. In reality, the place was surrounded by armed men waiting in ambush. When Meer saw Lacus, she pointed a gun at her. Instantly, Kira and Athrun drew their pistols. Lacus walked up to her imposter. She could tell that Meer was confused; her hands were shaking.

"You are your own person with your own dreams, even if you look and sound like me now," said Lacus gently as she tried to calm Meer down.

"No! You're not the real Lacus Clyne! I am!" Meer was getting desperate. Deciding not to take any chances, Athrun took aim, and shot the pistol out of the girl's hands. Lacus unwittingly entered the view of Sara (who was also lying in wait) when Tori alerted his master to the threat. The two pilots began a fire fight with the assassins. Lacus requested for the Eternal's assistance. Waltfeld decided to launch in the Freedom. (He had decided to reclaim it. After all, he was once its designated pilot.) Over at the Archangel, La Flaga launched in the Akatsuki as well.

Between the pilots, they managed to take down most of the armed men and seriously injure Sara when a grenade thrown by the bodyguard was deflected back at her by Kira and Meyrin. With the Mobile Suits' landing, Lacus climbed onto the hand of the Freedom. Athrun invited Meer to come along with them. The girl tearfully accepted the offer. From the corner of his eye, Kira saw Sara struggling to fire one more shot at Lacus; he finished the bodyguard off. The whole lot then returned to their vessels.

On board the Eternal, her crew marvelled at the sight before them: two Lacuses standing side by side. As a gesture, both had removed their hairpins. As Athrun introduced Meer to them, he warned them not to abuse her in any way. She was their guest and would be treated as such. The crew saluted in reply.

As the ships left Copernicus, Durandal appeared in a global broadcast, taken aboard the ZAFT space mobile fortress Messiah, where he was now based. From the Messiah, he addressed the Requiem attack on PLANT, and assured the world that LOGOS had been defeated. However, he announced that there was one more enemy that humanity had to face, an enemy he identified as "ignorance and ambition". He accused Naturals of being too self-centered and conceited, essentially causing the suffering of others. Thus, he then announced that he had the solution to this problem, and revealed the Destiny Plan - every Natural and Coordinator would be assigned the role that they were most genetically suited for. On board the Eternal, Athrun nearly went berserk when he saw the Chairman. Durandal's words did little to soothe his anger either. Andrew had to remind his commander to calm down. When the commander remembered how close two ladies were to death because of Durandal, he clenched his fists. Lacus and Meer looked at the Chairman, then at each other. The older girl patted the younger one's hand.

"Everything would be fine."

On the Archangel, Kira was reminded of his secret yet again. According to the plan, what was his role? Regardless, Durandal's Destiny Plan would lead to humanity's destruction. The crew, too, were disgusted by Durandal's accusations.

The crew of the Kusanagi were busy as well. Besides reiterating to their allies that her plans had not changed, Cagalli decided to wait. If they made a premature move, they might pay dearly for it later.

The Atlantic Federation was the first to decide not to follow the plan, and the Arzachel Lunar Base mobilized its remaining forces in defence while the president of the Federation (who was at the base) attempted to contact Chairman Durandal. Without even responding to the request for contact, Durandal used the captured (and repaired) Requiem to destroy Arzachel; the base and part of the Alliance fleet crumbled to dust and the president was killed as well.

The Orb Union (with Cagalli announcing her decision on the Kusanagi) and the Kingdom of Scandinavia were then the only other nations which rejected the Destiny Plan. Cagalli understood the message sent out by Durandal; Orb and her allies would take down the chairman's trump card once and for all.

On board the Minerva, Shinn was beginning to have doubts about the Destiny Plan. However, they were quickly laid to rest when Rey revealed his true identity: he was a clone, and an artifically aged one at that. Shinn was stunned. This would explain his friend's strange behaviour at times (especially at the Extended facility) and his frequent use of medication. With his new-found conviction, Shinn then persuaded Lunamaria that their chairman was right, and that sacrifices had to be made, and obstacles removed in order for peace to return. Despite her doubts, Lunamaria agreed.

As the Archangel and the Eternal approached Requiem's first relay station (Station One), they encountered ZAFT's defence forces guarding the station. Lacus (together with Meer) attempted to convince the defending ZAFT forces to stand down but failed. As a result, an intense battle broke out between the allied fleet and ZAFT.

During the battle, Orb and her allies laid waste to the ZAFT forces at Station One and took out countless numbers of mobile suits and ships before ZAFT's Lunar fleet, led by the Minerva, joined the battle. The Archangel and the Minerva began their final showdown. As the battle wore on, the Minerva deployed her positron cannon. Although their target was the Eternal, the Archangel decided to stay in the beam's path. Both Murrue and Natarle gritted their teeth. One single miscalculation and it would most probably be the last mistake they would ever make...

"Fire," ordered Talia Gladys. As the beam surged towards the bridge, Murrue and Natarle gasped. This was it, they thought. The Akatsuki then used its body to block the blast.

"Well, that was a close one, wasn't it? Can't you two be a little more careful? Luckily, I didn't try to do that in the last war," joked La Flaga.

"If you did, I would have killed you," blurted Murre. For a moment, she thought that the Akatsuki would disintegrate before her very eyes.

"Oh? And why is that so? Is it because you loved me," continued La Flaga. He was secretly happy that his captain still had feelings for him. Murrue blushed. She looked on as the golden suit destroyed the Tannhäuser.

"Come, let's finish our business here so that we can all go home. Is that alright with you, Captain Ramius?" Murrue nodded her agreement.

Meanwhile, Yzak and Dearka (in their custom-coloured GOUF Ignited and Blaze Zaku Phantom) chanced upon their friends in the Freedom and the Justice. The squad leader thought for a while, and made up his mind. He had trusted them in the last war. Now, he would once again bet his life (this time, along with the lives of his team members) on Kira and Athrun. As Athrun listened to Yzak's outbursts and Dearka's verbal snipes, he smiled to himself. Some things just never change. The duo covered the Freedom and the Justice while they used their METEOR unit's heavy beam swords to slice Station One in two.

Meanwhile, the allied fleet attacked Requiem's main cannon, with much less success. Although the three leading Orb Izumo class ships fired their twin Lohengrin positron cannons at the Requiem, they were unable to penetrate Requiem's positron deflectors. Without warning, Durandal's mobile fortress Messiah appeared from behind the moon and fired its Neo-GENESIS superweapon, resulting in the destruction of part of the fleet. Cagalli watched in horror on board the Kusanagi as the ship barely escaped the devastation.

The Archangel, the Eternal and the ships with them regrouped with the main body of the fleet, and began engaging the ZAFT forces defending the Messiah space fortress and the Requiem. However, time was not on their side. Durandal had set the beam's next target to be Orb. Although her representative was here in space, Durandal thought that if Orb was destroyed, her fleet would surrender. As Requiem's second station moved closer into firing position, Athrun made his decision. The Justice, along with the Eternal, would attack the Messiah. Freedom and the Archangel would leave them to break through the Requiem's defenses and destroy it. Kira protested but his friend was firm on the matter.

"I'm the commander of the Eternal, Kira. Take the Archangel, and hurry!" The Yamato team went on their mission.

"Yzak! Dearka! I need your help. Protect the Eternal!"

"Now, you just quit ordering me around," snapped Yzak.

On the way to Messiah, the Justice and the Eternal were stopped by the suits whom Athrun and Meyrin had dreaded to see: the Destiny and the Impulse. Previously, in the hangar, Shinn made one final tussle with himself. Between loyalty and friendship, which would he choose? He looked at his sister's cellphone, and made his choice. Lunamaria had also made hers; despite Meyrin's pleas, the Impulse opened fire. Athrun wasted no time in disabling Luna's suit. The Destiny flew in front of the chopped up MS.

"Since when do you do such a thing, Athrun, bullying ladies like that?"

"I have no time for this. Get out of the way," urged Athrun.

"Not on my watch!" The Destiny charged towards the Justice. Sensing that this fight might take a while, Athrun gave his orders.

"Lacus, go ahead with the rest! I'll handle things here!" Acknowledging the orders, Waltfeld and the others headed for the space fortess. 

The Freedom's way was blocked by the Legend. Rey was determined to obliterate Kira and thus, rid the universe of their "accursed" bloodline - the last vestige of the Mendel colony conspiracy's twisted legacy. He believed Kira to be his ultimate nemesis in life, as he was brought into an existence of suffering, just as Rau Le Creuset was before him, as a prototype clone so that Kira's birth could be possible as the final product. As the Freedom avoided shots from the DRAGOON system, Kira finally cleared his doubts. Rey Za Burrel was Rau Le Creuset, in a way. However, Kira convinced his enemy that, just because he was a clone like Rau, it did not mean that he had to repeat his mistakes. His life was his own, not anyone else's. Momentarily stunned by Kira's statement, Rey halted his attacks. Kira took the opportunity to fire all of Freedom's weapons at the Legend, disabling it.

The Justice was deep in battle with the Destiny. Athrun realised that Shinn was using every single technique which he had learnt from the older pilot. Kira was right: Shinn's skills had improved by leaps and bounds. The two Mobile Suits locked their swords together.

"Shinn, stop it! If that thing goes off..."

"I've made my choice, Athrun, and I intend to stick with it to the end!" The Destiny activated its wings. Its charge nearly took the Justice by surprise. As the Impulse watched the battle unfold, Lunamaria knew that there was nothing she could do. If her suit interfered, it could be torn to shreds in an instant.

The Minerva decided to engage the Archangel one last time. The ZAFT ship was severely damaged when the enemy ship destroyed both its beam cannon turrets, missile launchers, and mobile suit launchers. On top of all these, the Freedom blasted the engines dead. The Minerva then crash-landed on the Moon, a wreck, but the crew survived. Murrue and Natarle saluted their opponent as their ship sailed away.

Meanwhile, Durandal had authorized the firing of the Requiem and ordered the Neo-GENESIS to fire on the Orb fleet. However, as he informed his forces of the Neo-GENESIS firing, Yzak tipped off the Eternal and told them to move their fleet out of the way. Thus, the Neo-GENESIS missed its target, destroying some of the allied fleet's Earth Alliance ships and some of the loyal ZAFT vessels pursuing them. The crew of the Minerva were shocked by this. How could Gilbert do such a thing, thought the captain. After thanking her crew, Talia Gladys decided to use one of the ship's escape pods. There was someone whom she needed to see...

As the Requiem prepared to fire to destroy Orb, the Freedom and the Akatsuki reached the power core. La Flaga and his former student (and current commander) penetrated the Requiem's positron deflector shields. Unleashing the suits' full firepower, both pilots made sure that the power core was toast.

"Athrun, how are things over at your side," asked Kira as he escaped the explosion.

"I'm a little busy right now," came the reply. The Freedom surged towards the Eternal. Despite explosions which rocked the ship from time to time, not to mention the fact that the Eternal herself was under heavy attack, Meer politely declined Lacus's offer to stay behind in the cabin. She now had the opportunity to stand firm together with her idol, and she wouldn't give that chance up for the world.

"Lacus! I need the METEOR unit!" Once the Freedom had docked with its METEOR, the MS and the Eternal managed to destroy the Messiah's Neo-GENESIS with a mass missile attack. Kira then broke through Messiah's beam shields and heavily damaged the structure. There was still one last thing left to do. He disembarked the Freedom and infiltrated the stricken fortess. Unknown to him, Captain Gladys was already inside with Durandal. After regaining his senses, Rey, too, returned to the Messiah.

Athrun was getting desperate. As he went into SEED mode, he prayed for strength from Meer, his mother, Lacus... The Songstress suddenly had a strange sensation.

"Athrun... He's fighting... a close friend," whispered the lady as her pupils dilated. The crew, and Meer, stared at her in wonder. Their commander must be fighting for his life now, thought Andrew and Martin. Meer prayed for Athrun's safety.

As the Destiny took the Justice's blows, Shinn too had his own prayers: his family, Stellar, Luna... In SEED mode, the Destiny surged towards the Justice and in one swift motion, severed the Justice's shield arm. At this rate, he would not be able to protect Lacus and Meer... Athrun gave a loud cry. The Justice came from behind to sever the Destiny's left arm.

"This one's for Meer!" In a fluid motion, the Destiny's other arm was lost.

"And that was for Lacus!" Shinn was stunned by Athrun's counterattack. The Destiny retreated for a while before halting.

"You've beaten me, Athrun. I've nothing to say."

"Shinn, Lunamaria, get on board the Eternal. Your job here is over." After some thought, both ZAFT units flew to the ship, where they were recovered. On board, Meyrin hugged her sister, while Shinn noticed the crew staring at him and discussing among themselves. Andrew Waltfeld was more blunt.

"You are indeed worthy of the FAITH pin, son, although you chose to fight for the other side." Shinn smiled thinly at the compliment. However, his greatest shock (along with Lunamaria's) was to see the two Lacuses.

Within Messiah, Kira had a standoff with Durandal. Talia stood beside her lover, and despite herself, pointed her gun at her former subordinate. As the two men pointed their pistols at each other, they debated over the Destiny Plan. Halfway through, Durandal and Gladys spotted Rey behind Yamato. However, moved by Kira's desire for a future in which he could exist and seeing how the Destiny Plan that he supported would take away from everyone a right to a future of their own, the one thing he was denied in life, Rey Za Burrel shot his beloved chairman. AS the blond teen broke down, Talia told Kira to get out before it was too late.

"Captain, you can come along with me," pleaded Kira. He was answered by a pistol shot which landed in front of him.

"Tell Captain Ramius that I wished for her to meet my son someday. Now, go!" Kira saluted his former captain one last time.

"It was an honour having once served under you, Captain." The teen ran all the way back to his unit. As the Freedom took off, Rey walked over to the dying Durandal and Gladys. Before the fortess collapsed on them, the teen whispered a simple word: "Mother".

"Kira, what happened inside," asked Athrun. He was worried about his friend.

"Durandal remained behind, along with Captain Gladys and Rey." On the Eternal, Shinn and Lunamaria heard Kira's words. As the ZAFT pilots saluted the crumbling fortess, their eyes were wet with tears. After comforting a tearing Meer, Lacus decided to hail the remaining ZAFT troops to ask for a ceasefire. With the signal flares fired, Athrun and Kira sighed. It was time to go home. On board their rescue vessel, the crew of the Minerva mourned for the loss of their captain. Many who had fought today lost their friends and comrades. The battle of the Messiah would be a battle the combatants would remember for the rest of their lives...

After a few days' rest, Shinn found himself at the Orb memorial again. It had been quite a week for many of his friends. Cagalli, on behalf of Orb, began negotiations for a peace treaty with PLANT; Kira resumed his previous position as her bodyguard. Meanwhile, Athrun and Lacus were invited back to PLANT, and were busy with their preparations. Lacus had also granted Meer permission to retain her looks. After all, it could be explained that Meer was simply a rabid fan who decided to take her worship of Lacus a step too far (which hadn't been that far off the mark either). Also, Siegel took the girl as his god-daughter, a gesture which moved Meer.

Despite his busy schedule, Kira made good his promise that he would arrange for Shinn's family to come to Orb. He had already spoken with them on the shuttle, and asked Mayu to come to the memorial alone. He just wanted to have a chat with her, without their parents. It would be a brother-sister thing.

"Brother," chirped Mayu as she saw her brother. It was quite a while since she saw Shinn. The boy smiled. As Mayu updated Shinn on family matters, she noticed that her brother wasn't exactly paying attention to her.

"Brother, are you alright?"

"Mayu, do you think that your brother was a fool?"

"How could you be? You're the best brother in the world." Shinn shook his head.

"Your brother had been the biggest idiot in the world. Without determining what was right or wrong, he had attacked his friends..."

"He may have done that, Mayu. But, Shinn was not a fool," called out a familiar voice. The siblings turned their heads. Kira was there, together with the Hawke sisters, Athrun and Lacus. Mayu, being a huge fan, grabbed her brother aside.

"You never told me you knew Lacus Clyne," chided Mayu. Shinn smiled weakly.

"I thought I might find you here," said Athrun as his wife set flowers on the memorial, followed by Meyrin.

"Brother, who are these people," asked Mayu curiously.

"We are Shinn's best friends. Your brother merely chose to be loyal instead of trusting his friends." Tori took to the skies as its master affirmed his friendship with Mayu's brother. Shinn was close to tears. After everything, they still regarded him as one of their own. He took out his FAITH pin. He had always carried it on him. Despite Durandal's death, he didn't want to throw it away. Now would be the perfect time, thought the teen as he drew his hand back. Athrun and Kira stopped him.

"Why?" To his surprise, the two produced their own pins. The Hawke sisters were also curious as to why the aces had not discarded their pins.

"Although Durandal did get some things wrong, he was indeed a good judge of character. As such, we kept these badges in the hope that we would someday be able to judge people as well as he did. As far as we're concerned, he hadn't misjudged you either," explained Kira. As Shinn took in his words, Athrun stuck his hand out.

"So, we're still friends, right?"

"The best," replied Shinn as he stacked his hand on top of Athrun's. Kira smiled as he stacked his right on top.

"One for all..." began Kira.

"All for one," cheered the three aces. As Shinn's eyes watered, he blinked them back. The ladies too were happy that the three had patched up their differences.

"I believe a dinner would be the right way to celebrate. We didn't sit down together in quite a while," suggested Lunamaria. As everyone nodded their agreement, they left the memorial in pairs: Shinn and Mayu, Luna and Meyrin and lastly, Athrun and Lacus. As Kira stood alone at the memorial, he gave it one last look before joining his friends with a brilliant smile...

Afterthoughts

-Please RnR! 

-After reading GSD: The Edge, I decided to retcon my work. Meer is such a sweet girl. 


End file.
